Nosferatu
by Emme2589
Summary: EVE #2 "Aya" and her family try and find a way to get rid of Shannon Forthright once and for all, as soon as they take care of a new threat named NOS-4A-2. Sequel to Guilt and Shame. Heavily inspired by UberNerd121 and PurpleRAGE9205. Please go look at their stuff, they're awesome.
1. Chapter 1

EVE massaged her forehead as she tried to focus on her work, the lines blurring in her vision, "Ugh...I think I know what it's like to have Dyslexia..."

"Do you want any help?" Leah asked, playing with baby Ted on the floor.

"No no...the others should be home soon. You need to watch Ted."

"Right, well I'm here if you change your mind."

 _This hurts my cerebral program..._ EVE thought.

"Yee-ah!" Ted giggled with delight.

"Aw! He knows my name!" Leah swung him around in her arms, "I love you, Teddy!"

EVE decided to take a break from her work, "When is Aya coming home?"

"Hm? I'm not sure." Leah stood Ted up on his little feet, "She was supposed to come home today, but she commed me earlier saying she might run late."

"Great..." EVE huffed, leaning back in her chair, "I've been captain for almost three years and I still don't know how it works..."

"Don't worry about that." Leah giggled as Ted bounced on his feet, "I think you've been doing great!"

"I can't tell if you're being sincere or just trying to make me feel better..."

"Eh...I'm being sincere."

"Alright..." EVE stretched her arms, "What a day..."

"Hey, it could be worse." Leah replied, "You could be watching a two-year-old for three days."

"At least he doesn't give me a headache worse than being drilled in the freaking brain..."

"Hey. We can switch any time you want."

"I'm going to take a break." EVE hovered to the door, "I just want to see Aya again."

* * *

Aya crossed the street and then headed down the sidewalk. It was definitely a bad idea to be out after dark, but it was even worse when it was nearly 4 in the morning and not a single other human or robot was in sight. She needed to get home before something happened that she would regret. Her golden-colored eyes swiveled back and forth nervously, feeling the paranoia creep through her system. Maybe she should call someone. Rose wouldn't mind walking home with her, would she? Maybe she should just book it.

She was definitely in the bad side of town. What she had wanted was to take a quick shortcut, but unfortunately she didn't realize how poor her sense of direction was. That combined with her clumsiness, she was hopelessly lost. She growled in frustration as she rounded another familiar corner.

Suddenly, she felt something tug at her systems.

"Hello, little one..."

She felt a shiver run up her spinal cord, wrapping around her mind.

"W-who's there!?" she searched all around with her eyes, "Show yourself!"

Two mismatched red optics glowed from the darkness, "What's a lovely thing like you doing in a dreadful place like this?"

"Eep!" Aya tried to fly away but felt herself restrained by an invisible force.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be out by yourself?" the figure stepped into the light, revealing a long robot composed of mostly sharp angles. He wore very formal yet practical clothing, with a long dark cape. He opened his mouth, exposing sharp drills for teeth and a long forked tongue.

Aya couldn't believe her eyes, "I-I know you! I saw you in the newspaper! You're that energy vampire! You're...you're Nos-4a-2!"

"Hmmm...I'm flattered that the wealthiest of nobility on this pathetic planet has heard my name! I'll make sure your entrails are delivered straight to the Axiom..."

"No! No, please let me go! Just..." she struggled, "Let...me...go!"

"I am your master now, little one...resist me not..." he whispered menacingly, "...for you are mine..."

She felt something tugging on her mind tightly, trying to force her to obey, twisting and warping her own thoughts until they were no longer her own.

 _No! It's a lie! Don't believe it! Resist!_

"Come to me, little one.."

 _Master..._

"No..."

NOS-4A-2 was incredulous, "What?"

"NO! I won't let you take my mind!" she shot him with her laser cannon and managed to nick his arm, which provided enough distraction to fly away. She didn't look back as she spiraled into the sky and sped off.

She was never taking that shortcut again.

* * *

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah! He was so tall! I'm lucky he didn't get me!"

"Lemme see your neck!" EVE grabbed the sides of her neck crevice and inspected it.

"Eve, I don't have a neck-!"

"That's besides the point, Aya!" EVE sighed as she spun around to face her other sisters, "Listen, we don't know much about this Nos-4a-2, so stay on high alert! I've heard many rumors about him biting unsuspecting robots and draining them of their energy. Some of them have even turned up dead, and those who survive are never the same. Whatever you do, don't let him bite you!"

Aya watched her other sisters fly away, a sense of dread overwhelming her. She was going to have to go back. She had taken up the job of helping the people of the Axiom communicate with the others from different starliners. She was a natural extrovert, and she loved being with people and communicating with them. If she was to continue, how could she avoid NOS-4A-2? She saw the anger in his eyes, and the shock of having escaped so easily.

"Just who are you?" she wondered aloud, "Hey, Eve. I know I just got back, but I need to leave tomorrow morning.

"Aya..." EVE shook her head in disbelief, "You do realize that you've been gone for three weeks. I'm so happy to see you again and now you're leaving!?"

"Look, these guys have been having a land dispute for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if it erupted into aggressive fighting." Aya's expression fell, "Honestly, I wish you could come with me. You're much better at keeping the peace than I am."

"I wouldn't say that." EVE replied, "I'm just afraid you'll be attacked by Nos-4a-2 again. What if he bites you and drains all your energy!? He can control minds that way!"

"Eve! I'll be fine! I know what to do now!" she argued, "Besides, Ruby agreed to go with me this time."

"Oh yeah...that makes me feel _sooo_ much better..." EVE mumbled sarcastically, "Fine, but don't stay away for so long. Only having Leah and Ted for company is getting pretty lonely."

"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can." Aya winked, "I promise."

"Okay..." EVE had a bad feeling about this whole thing, but she wouldn't push the issue, "Just stay out of trouble, okay? Not only is Forthright on our tails, but now Nos-4a-2 is stirring up trouble as well."

"Okay." Aya saluted before joining her other sisters in pleasant conversation.

"Almost there..." EVE mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

NOS-4A-2 sucked another robot dry, not even stopping to listen to his cries for mercy. The rush of power to his system was addicting, and he sighed with pleasure every time. He dropped the now dead robot, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 _"It's still not enough..."_ he mumbled angrily, _"I need more..."_

"See you guys later!"

"Sh! Not so loud!"

"Oh please. Who do you think stands a chance against this!?"

Nos peeked around a corner to find four white robots and one black robot, one of which was his escapee. He watched the black one unsheath a rather impressive weapon and felt himself shrink back a little. He didn't want to be on the other end of that piece of machinery.

"Ruby, don't shoot that unless you have to." the white probe with blue eyes was saying, "I don't want to deal with your reckless behavior."

"I'm not stupid." the black one called "Ruby" said, "I'll be sure to destroy that Nos guy for you!"

 _Is she talking about me?_

"Sure, sure..." the blue-eyed one massaged her forehead, "Just get her there and back safely. I won't be able to help should the need arise."

"Of course!" Ruby sheathed her weapon, "Well, have a good one."

"You too..." the blue-eyed probe retreated into the Axiom and Nos hid himself as the black probe and the yellow-eyed probe went past. Their signatures tingled his senses. He had a feeling he could really get a good charge from them.

But not while the black probe was in the way.

He stalked them from the shadows, hidden from view. The yellow-eyed one did most of the talking while the black one kept a sharp eye out. If she would just get out of the way, kidnapping the one who eluded him would be easy. He would have loved to just jump out and attack, but he had learned from hundreds of years of experience that, while his programming forbade it, he could in fact lose a battle. It was so jarring to him every time, though he had to come to terms with it. Defeat was possible. And he could tell, that black probe had very advanced experience in combat. He didn't want to risk getting killed because he couldn't hold still.

No, he had to wait for the black one to get out of the way. As soon as that happened, he would take the opportunity.

"Um...Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like we're being watched..."

"Me too. I've been feeling that for awhile now."

Nos blinked. Could they sense him?

"I-I-I don't like it..." Aya huddled close to Ruby, "Whenever I get this feeling it means the author is trying to tell me something..."

"Normally, I would tell you that that is complete bull scrap, but I don't want to argue with you this time..." Ruby spun around and around, "Which shadow are they hiding in!?"

Aya's yellow eyes brushed over Nos, but she didn't see him, "Let's go faster..."

"Okay..." Ruby took Aya's hand and pulled her along, "Don't worry. If that Nos-4-A2 is dumb enough to jump out at us, I'll be sure he never bothers anyone again!"

The yellow-eyed one seemed calmed, which worried Nos. He knew the black probe would be a problem, but he didn't know she was...crazy. How long would it take to find an opening?

The sun was beginning to come out, but he ignored the tiredness in his system as he watched the two probes reach their destination. He would have to bite something soon to keep himself awake. He rolled his optic as he reached into his coat and grabbed a battery, drilling his teeth into it absently. He didn't want to lose sight of the probes, so he didn't want to hunt for energy, therefore he had no choice but to take the energy from batteries. He shriveled in disgust, tossing the empty battery case behind him. Hopefully, this wouldn't take too much longer.

"Ahhh..." Aya stretched, "We're finally here..."

"Don't let your guard down, Aya." Ruby looked all around, "I still feel like we're being watched."

"I know, but hey. Whoever is watching us decided not to attack!"

"Right..." Ruby's red eyes lingered near Nos' hiding spot, "I thought I heard something..."

"Ruby! Look!" Aya flew off and Ruby was quick to follow.

 _"I told you! I built all of this, didn't I?"_

 _"I'm paralyzed! That isn't a fair comparison!"_

"Calm down, you guys!" Aya got to the squabbling humans, "What's going on?"

Ruby looked back into the shadows one last time before moving on.

What actually happened during the course of the rest of the day wasn't very interesting. Nos kept watching as Aya became the voice of reason for the community of humans, Ruby keeping watch the whole time. Nos plotted everything in his head. Once Ruby's attention was averted, he would grab Aya and fly away with her. He hoped he would be able to bite her before he actually got her there, but it was likely he would have to bypass that entirely before she had a chance to escape. He also thought about taking control of her, but he decided against it until he could discern what made her so resistant to his mind control. She didn't call him master even once.

It took a lot of willpower to do that.

Anyway, once he figured out that little bit, he would drain her of her energy and leave her carcass in the street. Maybe she would make it back to the Axiom after that, but he didn't care. He just wanted squeeze every last drop of her energy as slowly as possible until she was screaming and crying, begging for him to stop.

Finally, Nos had gone through fifteen disgusting batteries before the sun finally set again. Aya finished up what she was doing and stretched her arms. Ruby had been on high alert the whole time.

Any time now.

"Well...I think I'll get to sleep..." Aya said.

"Be careful, Aya." Ruby told her, not dropping her guard even once, "Where do you stay when you're in this town?"

"I usually stay at Captain Bob's house. He's a nice guy."

"Where's that?"

"Over there." Aya pointed to the biggest house in the center of the town, "He and his wife Melissa are kind enough to lend me the basement when I stay."

"That's nice of them." Ruby replied, "You'll have to introduce me."

"Sure thing, Sis!" Aya giggled, "Come on!"

Great. They were going inside. Not that he was surprised about that, but he didn't even see any basement windows. This was becoming more and more complicated. Luckily, his senses were heightened enough that he could hear through the walls, so he wouldn't miss anything at least.

"Aya!" the man called Bob laughed. He had a small black beard and a round belly, "Welcome back!"

"Hey, Bob! Staying out of trouble?"

"Well, you know me!" he said to her, "It's hard to stay away from great opportunities!"

"Oh my!" the woman called Melissa said, "Aya, you didn't tell us you'd bring one of your sisters!"

"Yeah. I'll have to tell you about that." Aya took Ruby's left arm, "This is my sister Ruby!"

"Nice to meet you, Ruby!" Melissa replied.

"Yes, welcome!" Bob added.

"Shhh..." Ruby said, "I still feel like we're being watched..."

"Hm? By who?"

"Let's go inside, Ruby." Aya said, "Maybe you'll feel better then."

"I don't know..." she let herself be lead inside.

Nos felt his agitation grow as the door shut behind them, _Just get out already!_

Ruby flinched, "No...he's still here..."

Nos tensed. She felt that!?

"He's definitely still here..." Ruby's eyes glowed, "...I can't go to sleep..."

"What?" Aya placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's a bad idea! Your short-term memory could overflow!"

"I don't care! I almost lost you once! I'm not going to lose you today!"

Aya frowned, glancing at Bob and Melissa for help.

"Ruby..." Bob was kind of at a loss for words, "I understand your paranoia, but I can post stewards outside. Would that make you feel better?"

"I-I don't know...that'll just make him stronger, won't it? Even WALL-E can overpower them!"

"Calm down." Aya said, "We still haven't seen him at all today."

"Because he knows I'm a threat!" Ruby replied angrily, "Come out, you coward! I know you can hear me!"

Nos shrunk back. He hated being insulted, but no, he had to be patient.

"NOS-4A-2! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN!"

"Ruby!" Aya tried to calm her sister down, "Okay, we'll let you stay up all night, but wake me up when you're too tired, okay? I'll scream if I'm getting kidnapped."

Nos could feel Ruby relax just slightly, "Promise?"

"Of course! I can scream so loud that Rio starts throwing things at me."

"You tease her far too much..." Ruby replied, "Fine. We'll do that. And Bob, don't put any robots outside. I don't want Nos to be too strong."

Nos smiled, doing his best to hide his pleasure at that. It was true that he got stronger the more electricity he consumed, but being denied electricity made him desperate, meaning he'd do anything to get more energy. He could use that to his advantage.

"Well, goodnight, Bob, Melissa." Aya said, going downstairs with Ruby close behind.

"Goodnight, girls!" Melissa replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos smiled. Now was his chance. Ruby had tried to stay awake the whole night, but ended up falling asleep. Nos slid one of the windows open and crept down the stairs, listening for a moment to make sure they were really asleep. He hoped Aya wasn't a light sleeper as he wrapped his arms around her and hungrily dragged her off.

He was almost out of the house when Aya suddenly screamed, "RUBY! RUBY HELP! HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" Nos hissed, bolting as fast as his wings would carry him.

"Aya!?" Ruby found Nos' eyes and brandished her weapon.

Nos cursed under his breath, flying faster and faster while Ruby shot melting explosives at him, "LET GO OF MY SISTER, YOU SICK FREAK OF NATURE!"

"HELP! HE-MMF!" Nos covered Aya's mouth as she kept screaming.

"Be quiet!" Nos growled as he flew back and forth, trying to outrun Ruby's angry blasts.

He hit a wall, "No!"

"Gotcha, ratchet!" Ruby cocked her powerful weapon, "Unhand my sister now!"

"Ugh!" Nos held Aya in place in front of him, like a shield, "Get out of here!"

 **"Nos-4-A2..."** Ruby said in her dark and serious voice, **"Give my sister back...or I will make your death very long and painful..."**

Nos brandished his fangs, "I'm not giving up so easily..."

"Ruby! Help! I'm scared! _What if he kills me!?"_

Ruby advanced and Nos jumped forward, deciding to try something reckless. He held Aya firmly in his left arm and grabbed Ruby with his right, sinking his fangs into her crevice of a neck.

Ruby screamed.

"Ruby! _NO!"_

Nos didn't bother draining all her energy, instead dropping her body on the ground and flying off again.

Aya shook with fear, "A-are you going to k-kill me?"

"Not if you cooperate." he replied, "Stay calm and no one else gets hurt."

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby rubbed the bite marks on her metal casing, "Ack! This hurts! I can't believe I failed!"

"You're telling me that Aya is in the hands of an energy vampire!?" EVE screamed, "ALL HANDS ON DEEECK!"

 _Eve!?_ M-O hurried to her, _What's wrong!?_

"Everyone! Aya's been kidnapped by Nos-4A-2!" EVE explained.

 _The energy vampire!?_ M-O glanced at all the rogue robots.

"That's horrible!" Leah shifted Ted in her arms, "We have to save her!"

"He was able to overpower Ruby!" EVE said, "We need everyone on board if we're going to get Aya back!"

"I can't, though!" Leah said, "I still have to watch Ted!"

 _I don't want to go up against an energy vampire!_ M-O shivered in fear.

"Well we have to do _something!"_ EVE hurried away, "I have to gather everyone!"

"Everyone?" Rose asked.

"Everyone! Gather everyone!" EVE repeated.

She wasn't letting her sister get drained of all her energy.

* * *

"Ugh! Why won't you hold still!?"

"Please don't bite me!" Aya pleaded, "Please don't drain all my energy! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me or my family!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Nos shoved her into a steel cage, locking the door tight, "I swear, some of my victims give me the worst headaches!"

He had dragged her all the way out into the wasteland to his ship near the outskirts of discovered land itself. It was a ship he had taken over since no one else was occupying it. It now acted as his base of operations. He made sure to cover Aya's face so she couldn't see where it was located.

Aya blinked, holding the bars of the cage as he hovered away, "You're not going to hurt me?"

Nos' optic furrowed in frustration, "No. I'm going to figure out what makes you so resistant to my wireless mind control first."

Aya frowned, her hold on the bars relaxing, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Emotion will get you nowhere, little one." Nos began to type on the keyboard nearby, "Now hold still."

A laser swept over Aya and she saw her form on the screen. Nos' eyeforms narrowed upon seeing it.

"Will you kill me after this?"

Nos turned to her, not bothering with his usual cocky smile, "Yes. I need the energy. If I have to eat one more battery, I think I'll vomit."

Aya looked down at the floor, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Aya asked carefully, "What did I ever do to you?"

Nos was surprised by the question, but he didn't show it, "You defied me. I want to figure out how, and then I want a decent meal. Those sentries give me nothing."

Aya blinked in horror, "That's it? That's how you play with people's lives!?"

Nos let out a breath of air, "Just be quiet. I'm trying to focus."

Aya watched Nos pull a large battery out of his coat pocket and bite it, sucking it dry and tossing the empty canister behind him. It rolled over to Aya and she scanned it, worry crossing her eyes. There wasn't a single drop of energy left in that battery.

Nos stuck his tongue out, "Bleck! I hate the taste of batteries."

Aya listened passively as Nos' fingers clacked away at the keys. He looked at all her inner workings, how it all worked, how it was put together. It surprised him how complicated it was, considering Earth's history with robotics. It was interesting to him how he'd never discovered this level of complexity before.

His mind was working well at first, but then the lack of sleep caught up to him and he yawned, "Ugh...I really want to bite something right now..."

A chill ran through Aya.

Nos leaned forward and bit the machine in front of him, sucking the life out of it until the screen shut off. He was bone tired.

"N-N-Nos-4A-2?" Aya shivered.

"What do you want?"

"A-Are you tired?"

"Well, I was awake all day looking for the opportunity to grab you. Yes, I'm tired."

"So Ruby was right..." Aya wrung her hands together as Nos began to leave, "Wait!"

"What!?"

Aya flinched, "Did you kill Ruby?"

Nos rubbed his forehead, "No, she isn't dead. I didn't take enough power to drain her completely. She'll be fine. Now will you let me go to sleep!?"

Aya furrowed her eyebrows, averting her gaze, "Right. Sorry."

Nos glared at her before disappearing around the corner, towards the living quarters. He didn't need a specific place to sleep - he could pretty much sleep anywhere - but he liked having one place to return to when he was tired. He flopped down onto the bed, still feeling very hungry. He was out like a light though.

He would deal with all of this in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep looking! Everyone!" EVE shouted, "I want every inch of this town searched from top to bottom!"

"Eve, are you sure this is going to work?" Ruby massaged her bite marks, "Nos-4a-2 is very good at hiding."

"I don't know if it'll work! I just want to find my sister!"

"Eve! Look out!"

"What!?"

Ruby pushed her out of the way of an oncoming blast.

"Ack! What the-!?"

"Going somewhere?"

EVE's eyes narrowed, "Forthright!?"

"Did something happen? Why is everyone out and about?" Forthright was in a protective shield hovering above the ground, "Are you throwing a party?"

"No..." EVE pulled her cannon on Forthright, "Did you do this!? Did you build Nos-4a-2!?"

"Who's Nos-4a-2?"

"Eve, I don't think she did." Ruby replied.

"What? Why not?"

"Because his design is contradictory to what Forthright builds." she explained, "He had purple and pale blue on him. Forthright doesn't like those colors."

"Could you speak up, please?" Forthright wined, "I would like to satisfy my curiosity before I destroy you."

"Shut up!" Ruby scolded.

"Oo. There you are, Eve." Forthright teased.

"How delightful..."

Ruby instinctively turned and pointed her weapon at the speaker. None other than NOS-4A-2.

"I'd love to feed on you again." he drawled, "Your energy is delicious."

"What are you waiting for!?" EVE said, "Shoot him!"

"I-I can't!" Ruby shook her right arm.

EVE shot him herself and he easily dodged, "You'll have to try harder than that, little one." he blasted a laser from his mouth, taking EVE by surprise and knocking her unconscious.

"NO!" Ruby tried to shoot, but something in her mind was telling her, _He is your master. Don't hurt him._

Nos sunk his fangs into EVE's neck.

"EVAH!"

Ruby's eyes widened, "Wall-E! Run away! Get out of here!"

WALL-E ignored her and hurried to Nos, trying to yank him away from his wife.

"Grrr..." Nos tossed EVE aside and WALL-E swept her up, "Don't get in my way!"

"Evah..." WALL-E tried to shake her awake.

"NO!" Ruby watched in horror as NOS-4A-2 bit WALL-E near his music player, sucking the power from his system and forcing his solar-charge display to drop lower and lower until his warning beep sounded, "LET GO OF HIM!"

"Ah..." Nos sighed at the flow of power.

"Uggghhhhh..." WALL-E fell over from exhaustion.

"WALL-E!" Ruby hurried to him, "Are you okay!? D-Don't worry! I'll get you into the sun!" she picked him up and carried him off.

Nos smiled, licking his lips. He just couldn't get enough of true robot energy.

Forthright couldn't help but feel intrigued, hovering her shield lower, "I don't suppose you're going to attack me now, are you?"

"Huh? Oh, you're a human!?" Nos wrinkled his nose, "No way! I hate the taste of blood! It's even worse than the taste of batteries!"

Forthright laughed, "I see. A true energy vampire. I like you."

Nos crossed his arms, "Well, I don't suppose you're trying to destroy this place?"

"Sure. I'm trying to make humanity go extinct. Wanna help?"

"I don't know..." Nos' cocky grin returned, "What's in it for me?"

"Robots." Forthright replied, "You'll be able to suck their power to your heart's content. And besides, you'll be able to eat my enemies as well. Only robots fight on the front lines."

"I see..." Nos replied, "I'll admit, it sounds appealing..."

"And all you have to do is kill my enemies." Forthright sat down in her hovering pod and crossed her legs, "Right?"

"Haha. Alright, you've convinced me." Nos nodded, "I'll kill, and in return I get energy. Sounds too good to be true."

"So, Nos-4a-2?" Forthright inquired, "I saw all the Eve probes here except for the yellow-eyed one. I don't suppose you had something to do with that?"

"Yeah, I kidnapped her." Nos replied, "I wanted to know why my mind control wasn't working on her."

"I see. Good luck with that." Forthright replied, "Oh, and my name is Shannon, by the way. See you later." she hovered upwards and flew off into the rising sun.

Nos smiled, sincere this time. He didn't like humans, not one bit, but this one was interesting to say the least. Evil, cocky, and arrogant. Just like him.

He thought of her the whole ride home.

* * *

"Ugh..." EVE groggily opened her eyes.

"Evah?"

EVE looked at WALL-E and gasped, "Oh no!" she ran her fingers over the bite marks on the top of his chest, "I'm so sorry..."

WALL-E lay his optics against EVE's bite, too, "Ugggh..."

"What happened!?" Rio exclaimed upon seeing them.

"He bit you guys!?" Leah held Ted tighter.

"Yeah. And we didn't find Aya either." EVE kissed WALL-E's bite marks.

"Ah!" WALL-E sighed.

"Wah-yee!" Ted giggled.

WALL-E smiled at him, suddenly bashful.

"Where could Aya be?" Rio looked at the computer monitor where a map was displayed.

"Hm...I don't know..." EVE let WALL-E kiss her own bite marks.

Leah sighed, standing Ted up on his feet. He wobbled over to WALL-E and leaned against him, smiling sweetly. WALL-E laughed, taking his little hand.

Leah giggled, "You guys are so cute."

"Huh?" EVE stumbled back a bit, "I'm getting a call..."

Everyone watched in silence as EVE answered the call.

* * *

Aya tried to comm EVE for the thousandth time. _Why isn't it working!?_ she beeped in Binary, _Please...please..._

Finally, after the 1001st attempt, she got through.

 _"Hm? Who is this?"_

"Eve!?"

 _"Aya!? Is that you!?"_

"Eve!" Aya sighed in relief, "I'm so happy to hear your voice again!"

 _"Where are you!?"_

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to talk to someone! I'm so lonely!"

 _"Aya, calm down!"_

Rio's voice came over the call too, _"Can you see anything from where you are?"_

"Well yeah, it's kind of complicated. It's well decorated and has lots of fancy tech. My cell is empty though."

 _"You're in a cell?"_ EVE became serious, _"Can you give us any hints about what's outside?"_

"N-No, all the windows are blocked-!"

"Who are you talking to!?"

Aya felt her hydraulics freeze with terror. NOS-4A-2 had returned.

"End that call now!"

"Okay! Okay!" _comm ended,_ "Are you going to bite me now!?"

Nos narrowed his one visible eye, turning to the computer and typing away. He sighed, "No, I'm not going to bite you yet. I still have more research to do."

Aya felt her eyelids drop sadly, "I'm sorry..."

Nos rubbed his face, "How did you do that? I have firewalls blocking all signals here."

"Um...it took a long time..."

"Ugh...did they catch your location?"

Aya decided to tell the truth, since she didn't have anything to hide, "No. I have no idea where I am, so I couldn't tell them."

Nos bit the computer again, but didn't drain it this time. He lifted his head again, licking his lips, "They better not have picked it up from the signal. I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Aya noticed his pale pallor, "Um...are you okay?"

"Huh?" Nos turned to look at her, "Why do you care?"

"Well...you see..." Aya tried to keep the shaking from her voice, "...um...you just looked sick, and...I was just wondering if you are..."

Nos couldn't fathom why she would care at all still, but he didn't care either. What was the harm in a little chit-chat? "I am sick..."

"You are?"

"Yes...I fell horribly ill because I went four months without any energy...I almost died..."

Aya gasped, "I'm so sorry...I didn't-!"

"You're sorry? Excuse me, you're _sorry!?"_

Aya flinched.

"I'm not angry, I'm just confused." Nos said to her, "Why are you...wh-why do you..."

He was now eye-to-eye with her, only the bars of the cage separating them.

"W-well..." Aya couldn't meet his eye, "M-my sister, Ruby...she once sided with evil, but then she realized she wasn't bad..."

That didn't help at all.

"So..." Aya glanced up before looking away again, "I was just wondering if you were really evil or if you're secretly good...I treat everyone the same, just like my sister Leah..."

Nos shook his head, returning to the computer, "Whatever. I don't care."

Aya couldn't help but feel like he was fibbing just a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Aya lay on her back, looking up at the drab ceiling while Nos kept clacking away at the computer. Every once in awhile, he would grab a battery and suck it dry, then toss it aside, looking more and more tired the longer he typed.

Finally, Aya couldn't take it anymore, "Ugh!"

"What is it this time?"

"I have to talk to someone!" Aya replied, "I'm an extrovert! I have to talk!"

"I officially hate extroverts." Nos kept typing.

"You like this unnerving silence?"

"Unnerving!? Ha! I like the silence. It's easy on my headache." he bit another battery, "Bleck..."

"Um...can I just ask you something?"

"What?" he tossed the empty battery over his shoulder.

"What will help you get better?" she quickly added, "Just cuz I'm curious."

"Well...in essence, I would have to drink so much energy that my body recovers. I'm just so tired all the time right now. I need the energy."

"Oh..." Aya thought to give some of her energy to him, but brushed the thought aside due to her fear of being bitten. She changed the subject instead, "Um...so Nos? Where are you from?"

"What kind of question is that!?"

"I need to talk, remember?" Aya exclaimed, "I need social interaction like you need other robot's electricity. Besides. I'm just so curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat..." he replied off-handedly.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" Aya finished.

"Uggghhh..." Nos massaged his forehead, _When will this moron shut up,_ "I was created in Emperor Zurg's laboratory. I was shipped to Star Command in my own coffin and I bit one of their rookies. I woke up the next morning and used my mind control to make him my slave, then I took control of Star Command with my imitation skills."

"Imitation skills?"

Nos' voice changed, _"Yes, didn't you know it's rude to ask questions?"_

Aya gasped. He sounded _just_ like Ruby!

Nos smiled despite himself, "You see?"

Aya shivered, "Did they stop you?"

Nos glared at the screen in front of him, but didn't respond.

"Nevermind." Aya scratched her cheek.

Nos seemed angry, but he didn't speak as he took another battery out and brought it to his mouth. He didn't bite into this time, though. He just tossed it aside, "Ugh! I can't eat another battery! I need real food!"

"Nos!?"

"I'll be right back!"

"Wait!"

Too late. He was already gone.

* * *

"Eve! Come quick!" Leah screamed.

"Huh?" EVE stood from her desk, "What's going on!?"

"We're being attacked!"

"Forthright!?" EVE followed her sister down the hall.

"No! The energy vampire!"

"What!?" EVE saw what she was talking about, "M-O!"

NOS-4A-2 was sucking all the power from the little cleaning bot, who was screaming in fear.

"LET GO OF HIM!" EVE tried to shoot him, but found her cannon locked.

"It's not going to work!" Ruby cried, "He's already bitten you!"

"Is that how that works!?"

 _You must not disobey your master!_

Nos glared at EVE, moving his mouth away from M-O, "How do you do that?"

EVE narrowed her eyes angrily, "Do what?"

"Resist my mind control. You're supposed to be my slaves!" he dropped M-O on the ground and Leah quickly scooped him up, darting back to EVE's side, "Why do you resist!?" his optics began to glow.

 _OBEYOBEYOBEYOBEYOBEY!_

EVE held her head with one hand, "Ow! That hurts!"

 _"How do you do that!?"_

"Get out of here!" Leah shot Nos and he dodged, "You haven't bitten me yet!"

Nos hissed in rage, "I'll come back! _I'll have figured this out and I'll make all of you my personal army!"_

And then, he was gone.

"Thank you, Leah." EVE said as Leah put her weapon away, "I know you don't like using your weapon."

"It's fine..." Leah cradled M-O in her arms, who had fallen unconscious, "I'll shoot someone if no one else can..."

"Right..." EVE patted her back, "Listen. I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Of how to get Aya back." EVE replied, "Get the others together. I'll explain my plan then."

* * *

Nos came home feeling much more refreshed. He had backed M-O into a corner and sucked his energy, but not before breaking several steward-bots and draining them as well. He opened the door to his ship to hear a rhythmic banging sound.

What? He shut the door and hovered over to Aya's cell. She was hitting her head against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped, "You're back!" she grabbed the bars of her cage, "Who did you bite!? Tell me now!"

"When did _you_ become so demanding!?" Nos glared at her, baring his sharp fangs, "Don't make me shut you up!"

"I just have to know!" Aya was legitimately terrified, _"Who did you bite!?"_

His eye widened. Did he not scare her anymore? No, she was shaking with fear. What fear though? "Why?"

"Because I have to know if you bit someone I know!" Aya shook violently, "Someone I love! You have to tell me! Please!"

Nos glared at her again. He didn't feel like his usual arrogant self lately, he had noticed, "I bit some of those stewards." he replied, "And that annoying mysophobe, M-O."

"You bit M-O!?" Aya cried, "Is he okay!?"

"Yes! He's fine! Now _shut up!"_

She flinched.

"Ugh...I think I may be close to figuring out how to get through you, but let's be honest, _it's not coming fast enough!"_

Aya shied away, "You really are evil..."

Nos snorted, "You _just_ figured that out!? I'm a monster, big surprise, now will you stop... _caring_ so much!?"

Aya went to the far wall in her cell and faced away, staring into the corner.

He went back to the computer, dumping his remaining batteries into the garbage can. What was _with_ this girl!? He couldn't find his solution fast enough! She was whiny, bratty, talkative and just...obnoxious! He felt his headache coming back, but he wasn't going to bite into another forsaken battery! He would be fine for now.

His mind wandered back to Star Command. He hated those memories, and that probe had just brought them back to the surface. His first mission was a complete bust. Even though defeat was not in his program, they found a way to defeat him, and that messed him up royally. He had to teach himself how to accept defeat and come back for swift victory later. That was one reason he abandoned his position as an underling of Zurg, though he'd never admit that to anyone.

Now he just had to find a way to shut this probe up for good.

He didn't know what made him talk again, but he said, "Can I ask for your name?"

"Hm?" Aya looked at him, "Why do you care?"

"Curious." he said with no emotion, "And because I need a file name that makes sense."

Aya smiled to herself, "Aya. My name is Aya."

"Aya...how's it spelled?"

"A-Y-A." she said, "Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator Eve Probe Two 'Aya', to be exact."

"Eh. That's too long. I'll go with Aya." he dragged the file to his findings.

Aya turned her head enough to watch him type. He still had no emotion to his movements, though his pale complexion was clearing up from the energy he consumed. She couldn't really figure him out. What was his motivation, really? Was he a sadist like Ruby thought she was? Like Forthright is?

He felt her eyes on him and turned around, but she had already looked away.

Nos sighed, "Would you feel better if I didn't hurt your precious friends?"

"Yes." she automatically responded, "You won't avoid them now?"

"Of course not. I just thought I'd ask."

Aya kept her thoughts to herself after that, all the way until Nos called it a day and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ready, everyone?" EVE whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" Rio whispered back.

"Of course, now listen up." EVE pointed, "Leah is going to be the decoy. Since she hasn't been bitten yet, she can attack him if needed. She'll lure him out, and then you will step in and keep him in line. Focus on him and nothing else. I'll then pick up his signature and follow him to wherever he's holding Aya captive."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, "I don't know if that's going to help..."

"Well, you see, I have a theory." EVE said, "He's trying to use mind-control on us, so if he doesn't know we're here, we should be able to attack!"

"Awesome!" Ruby cocked her weapon, "I'm ready..."

"You'd better be..." Rio replied, "I don't want Leah to die."

"Shut up! I'm not going to shoot our sister!"

"Guys, be quiet." EVE sunk lower in her hiding spot, "We just have to be patient."

* * *

NOS-4A-2 stretched his arms, checking on his captive. Aya was asleep, her arms and head tucked into her body. She almost looked like an egg. Nos almost laughed, despite himself before heading out the door to grab breakfast. He was particularly famished today. He would need a lot of power to keep himself running.

He grabbed a random sentry bot from the streets and retreated to a back-ally to feed. The robot let out a terrible scream before he drained it so much it fell limp. He threw it down, his eyes darting from side to side. Why was he caring so much!? He stuck his tongue out. Not enough.

He grabbed another random robot, sinking his fangs into that one too. He silenced this one's scream as well. What was he doing, anyway? He didn't want to just feed on random machines out of the street, he needed _more_ than that! He decided he would visit the Axiom again.

How could they stop him, anyway?

He saw the orange-eyed one outside by herself. Seemed too perfect, but then again, how could anyone get the jump on him?

He seized her, "Hello, little one..."

"NOW!" she screamed.

Nos screamed in pain as something hit him into a building. He wasn't expecting the reaction to be that quick!

"I GOT YOU, SUCKER!" Ruby cocked her weapon, "HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY FAMILY!"

"Why you little..." Nos growled between his teeth, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"No you won't!" Ruby put her thumbs to her head and wiggled her fingers in the air, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, LOSER!"

"SHUT UP!" Nos dove at her, clawing with his big hands, "I'LL DRAIN EVERY LAST DROP OF ENERGY YOU HAVE IN YOUR BODY!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ruby winked, flipping the bird, "Later!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Ruby!" EVE watched the chase with mild annoyance, "Jeez...this wasn't the plan..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Ruby laughed like a maniac, "Why don't you give our sister back!? _Huh!?"_

"AFTER I DESTROY YOU!" Nos kept chasing after her, "STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

Ruby felt a headache coming, slowing down, "Wh-what...?"

"RUBY!" EVE cried.

Nos finally grabbed her and bit her hard, draining her as fast as he could. He would have wanted to do it slowly, so she could feel it, but his anger got the better of him. He just wanted her dead.

"NO!" EVE smacked Nos, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Nos breathed heavily, digging his claws into EVE's chest, "Don't...interrupt me...when I'm feeding..."

"GO AWAY!"

Nos's face was clouded with hot white flame. Leah had shot him.

Nos felt the damage to his systems, deciding he would accept defeat this time. He fled as fast as he could.

"Wait...wait..." EVE shook her head, looking around, "Where is he!? What happened!?"

"I'm sorry, Eve..." Leah went to her, "I lost him over the horizon..."

"Dangit!" EVE picked up an unconscious Ruby, "We'll have to try something else, then..."

* * *

"Ugh!" Nos hurried inside and shut the door, hurrying to his discarded stash of batteries in the garbage.

"Nos?" Aya asked.

"I can't take it anymore..." Nos grabbed a battery and sucked it dry, then he ate another, and another, and another...

"What happened?"

Nos coughed, biting the next battery with his forked tongue all the way out, "Ah...ah..." he panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"SHUT UP!"

She shrunk back fearfully.

"BE GRATEFUL THAT I HAVEN'T TURNED YOU INTO A ROBOTIC RAISIN BY NOW!" Nos bit another battery. Six empty canisters.

"Nos..."

He covered his mouth, hiding his one expressive optic from Aya's view. How had he lost it like that? How were these robots so advanced that he couldn't overpower them!? It was bad enough he lost his first battle to someone as wimpy as XR, but he was being defeated! Constantly! By everyone! Again and again and again!

Fourteen empty canisters.

Aya's voice was just above a whisper, "Nos...?"

He tried to calm himself, saying the dreaded words, _"I need to get more batteries..."_

"Nos, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he shakily straightened out, out of breath, "I hate how defeat feels..."

"Hm?" Aya became worried, "Did you run into my sisters?"

"Yes. Hopefully, the black one is dead."

"What!? Not Ruby!"

"Will you shut up?" Nos held his head in his hand, "You're giving my motherboard a migraine..."

It was coming to his attention that Aya was the least terrible out of all the EVEs. blue-eye was dominant, red-eye was aggressive and obnoxious, orange-eye was submissive, and green-eye was just stupid. How had he somehow kidnapped the best out of all of them?

"You..." Aya could barely comprehend, "...you killed my sister...?"

"Are you going to cry? Because biting you seems really appealing right now."

Aya glared at him, "Go ahead and bite me. See if they don't care."

She had again surprised him, "How...?"

"What?"

"Nevermind that, just..." Nos glanced back at his computer, where his research was still on full-display, "You know what?" he went to every door and window in his ship and triple-checked that they were all locked, then he opened her cage, "Go."

She flinched back, "What?"

"I want you out of my sight while I work." he replied, "Go around the ship. Find something to read, look at my stuff, watch something upstairs, I don't care! Just get out of my sight!"

Aya hesitated for one more moment before hurrying out of the cell and up the stairs of the old spacecraft.

Nos sighed. He would have to figure out why they behaved so strangely.

* * *

Aya closed the door behind her, afraid that Nos would follow her and bite her anyway. Then she stopped in her tracks. Nos' bedroom was decorated like she had always expected a cliche vampire bedroom to be decorated. Red carpeting with a king-sized bed covered in silk and draped in a swishing canopy. Black and purple decorated the walls, with what looked like old claw-scratches all over them. Ancient magazines were sprawled out on the floor, and the closet in the corner was open, revealing a plethora of velvety capes, suits, jackets, gloves, and other sophisticated things.

Well...he did say he didn't care...

She did a little snooping. The magazines weren't anything special, just typical stuff from 800 year old grocery stores, but she did read them simply because she wanted to know more about Nos. Ancient history and geography fascinated her to no end, and it was cool how much Nos seemed to know about those things. He had Transylvania, Romania, and Great Britain circled on his world map, and he even owned a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula, which Aya had already read twelve times.

"Wow..." she mumbled out loud. He was the stereotype for a vampire, but he seemed much more than that. He was just like the rest of them, with hobbies, interests, and likes and dislikes. She could tell that he was a fan of reading, and she could tell he liked old things, and he liked to travel at some point as well. He also had fascinating diagrams of machinery and robots, some of which she recognized as belonging to Buy n Large.

Who knew they had so much in common?


	7. Chapter 7

Nos bit into his thirtieth battery, glad for the silence it brought him to send Aya off. Maybe it was a mistake to tell her he didn't care what she did, (he knew he'd regret it later) but he just wanted peace and quiet, and it was doing wonders for his headache.

"Bleck..." Nos shook his head, "So disgusting..."

Defeat had a weird effect on him. Since he wasn't programmed to know what defeat was like, it left him unprepared. He realized that was an error on Zurg's part, but it was something he had to live with every day of his life. When was the last time he'd even been victorious? He could only remember defeat, and it was slowly eating away at his sanity.

Buzz Lightyear. He hated that name so much it made his teeth grind together. He hated Zurg and XR sure, but that didn't even come close to how much he despised the top dog of Star Command. Every...single...time...

"GRAAAH!" he slammed his head into the keyboard, draining yet another battery. Why!? Why was victory never in his grasp!? Why was he always defeated so swiftly!? Why couldn't he do anything right!?

Sometimes he wished he had someone to talk to...

"Nos?"

Oh, right. He turned to her, "What is it this time?"

"I...I heard you cry out, and, um..." Aya suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "...I thought you were...sorry, I'll leave you alone..."

"Wait."

She froze, "What?"

Why was he doing this? "Can I talk to you? Just for a minute?"

"Huh?" Aya seemed surprised, he would be too, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Well, she was going to die anyway. Might as well get this off his chest, "What does defeat feel like for you?"

"Hm?"

"Surely you've been defeated before." he replied, "Those scars couldn't have just appeared."

"Oh, right..." Aya thought about what to say, "They were from Forthright, but anyway, yeah, I've seen defeat. I'm always disappointed when I'm defeated, but I try to think of it as an opportunity to learn."

He slammed his fist on the console, "Why can't I think of it like that..."

"Wh-what?"

"I can't think of defeat as a good thing...defeat is not in my programming...I had to teach myself not to fall apart when I did, using it to fuel my revenge..."

"Nos..."

"Why? Why!?" he sucked in a breath of air, his servo-fluid boiling, "I don't understand!"

"Hey, hey...calm down..."

"I always do this! _Always!_ I charge into a situation recklessly because I feel invincible! Why can't I just..."

"Nos, listen to me." Aya said, "Defeat isn't _supposed_ to feel good! I'm always _devastated_ after a defeat! Don't beat yourself up over it if it's something you can't control!"

He tried to compose himself, mostly failing, "Is that so...?"

"Nosferatu, failing does not make you a failure." Aya continued, "The more you fail, the more likely you are to finally succeed. And you know what? It feels _great_ once you do."

"Nosferatu?" Nos almost smiled, "Where did you get that?"

"I donno. Your name is Nos-4a-2, it just kind of, rolls off the tongue better. Anyway, my point is, it's fine to be discouraged by defeat. It's just a normal part of life."

 _Curious..._

"Thank you." Nos bit another battery, "I'd like to be alone now."

"Okay. I'll be upstairs." and with one last glance, Aya was gone.

Nos finally did let himself smile. He was named after Nosferatu, so it made sense to call him that. His fingers began to clack away again.

Maybe isolating himself wasn't the best idea after all.

* * *

Aya came across some old machine manuals, trying to figure out what the thing was even used for. Humans used to use a sucking machine to pick up crumbs on the ground? And it had to be operated manually? Vacuums were weird.

She opened another large book about a foot tall and a piece of paper tumbled out. She bent to pick it up.

 _As you requested. Keep it safe._

Huh. She flipped through the giant book. It was a record of past events. Interesting. She flipped through the pages absently.

 _Day 1: Many interesting things. Star Command itself was rather bland, but the people there were incredibly strange. I enjoyed playing with their lives like a cat with a mouse. Begging for mercy._

 _Then I was defeated._

 _Day 4: I wish to find victory. I wish to suck the energy from everyone I've encountered, but nothing works. I couldn't find anything worthwhile, knowing I could get a high from victory but being unable to attain it. Buzz Lightyear must die._

 _Day 7: Nothing's changed. The voices in my head are driving me insane! I can't do it! No one will yield their energy to me! It's been so long since I've bitten anything..._

 _Day 20: I can't even find any batteries. I'll take ion batteries! lithium! Quantum incinerators! I'll even take a child's toy! Anything is preferable to this madness!_

 _Day 40: I'M LOSING MY MIND. I NEED ENERGY, I THIRST FOR IT, I CRAVE IT, I WANT IT MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, SOMEONE! ANYONE! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO EAT!_

 _Day 54:_ _ **I'M STARVING. SOMEONE HELP ME. I'M GOING TO DIE. I'M GOING TO DIE! HELP ME! HELP! ANYONE, PLEASE!**_

 _Day 61:_ _ **I'MDYINGI'MDYINGI'MGOINGTO-!**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Aya screamed, dropping the book and the note, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't bite me! Please don't kill me!"

Nos snatched the book from the floor, "Ugh...no, this was my fault. The only thing I didn't want you to have, too..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Just, never read this again, okay? How far did you get?"

She couldn't help but lie, "Not far, really! Just to page five, I think..."

He felt like she was lying, but he didn't even care at this point, "These are my mad ramblings. Really, I don't care if you get your hands on anything else, but _do not_ read this book. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Loud and clear!" Aya cowered.

"Ugh..." Nos felt another migraine coming on, "Look...just stay out of my hair while I continue my research."

"Okay..." Aya slowly rose again, "I really am sorry..."

"Whatever. Just go downstairs so I can sleep."

Aya hovered as far as the door, then hesitated, "Nos?"

"What is it this time?"

"I'm sorry..." Aya worded this carefully, "Not just for reading that book, but also for what happened, whatever it was."

"Just get out already..."

"I mean it..." and then she was gone.

Nos closed the door to his room, "More batteries...I don't even care anymore, I just need the energy..."

* * *

EVE drowned out everything else. She was so focused on getting her sister back, she didn't care about literally anything else. Aya was all that was on her mind.

"How long has she been gone now?" Leah asked, again holding Baby Ted.

"Two weeks..." EVE rested her forehead in her arms, "Aya..."

"I want to talk to her..." Leah replied, "She must be losing her mind with Nos as her captor..."

"No kidding..." EVE lamented, "I just want to see her one more time..."

"You act like she's already dead..." Ruby said.

"I'm so worried about her..." EVE replied, "I'm such a stupid sister..."

"Hush, Eve." Rio replied, "This could've happened to any of us, it just happened to be her."

"If it was anyone's fault, it was mine..." Ruby said, "It was my job to protect her..."

"What's the plan, Eve?" Rose asked.

"We have to find her..." EVE said, "I want to find her...get everyone involved again...I won't be able to sleep until she's safe and sound..."

No one objected.

"I'll get everyone together..." Rio left.

 _Please..._ EVE begged, _Please be okay...please be okay..._


	8. Chapter 8

NOS-4A-2 approached Aya, being careful not to attract her attention. She was on the floor of his bedroom, reading one of his magazines. She didn't seem to notice him enter the room. His optics glowed, _"You are now under my control, little one..."_

Aya blinked, "Ow..."

 ** _IAMYOURMASTERIAMYOURMASTERIAMYOURMASTER!_**

"Ow! Stop!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Nos stopped trying to take control of her, "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?"

"Nos!?" Aya hovered to him, then back away, "I'm sorry, do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No! I want you to tell me why it isn't working!" he demanded, "Tell me _now!"_

"I-I'm sorry, but I really don't know!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" he screamed at her, "YOU'RE LYING TO ME! DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!"

"I'm sorry! You're right, I have lied to you, but I really don't know why your mind control isn't working!"

"LIES!" he scratched at the wall, adding more marks to the wallpaper, "TELL ME NOW! HOW DO YOU RESIST ME!?"

Aya felt so hopeless that she simply caved in, bracing for him to bite her and end it all.

"Huh?" he dropped his voice to a more reasonable level, "What are you doing?"

She seemed confused, "Weren't you going to kill me?"

"Wait, you mean...you really don't know?"

"Yes! That's what I was trying to tell you!"

"Oh..." he was slightly embarrassed, "Then..."

"Maybe it's how I'm built." she suggested, "Maybe it's my base software, or antivirus vaccines."

"Hm..." he thought about that for a second, "No, that can't be it. I've been able to take control of machines with your software, and ones with high-level antiviruses...I thought I had figured it out, but no..." he stopped to rub his forehead again, "I need a nap...hm? What are you reading?"

"Just something I found in the back of your closet." Aya glanced at him, "That's okay, right?"

"Yes, but I don't recognize this one..." he picked it up and thumbed through it, "Oh, it's one of these..." his eyes suddenly widened, and he burst out laughing. Not evil or maniacal like he normally would, but genuine real laughter.

"What?" she took the magazine from him, frowning at the block lettering, "'And his name is John Cena'?"

"Just something that went crazy in twenty sixteen...oh! Now I remember that magazine!"

"I don't get it..."

"That's okay..." he finally stopped laughing, but kept the smile, "Wow...thanks for finding that. I needed a good laugh."

"Really though? What is this magazine?"

"Don't worry about that...hm?" he noticed more of what she had dug up, "Did you go through my entire closet?"

"Ummm...maybe?"

He smirked, "That's interesting. I had no idea you liked ancient history."

"I _love_ ancient history!" Aya was glad she got him in a good mood for once, "And I love geography! And old tech an' stuff!"

"Really?" Nos was intrigued, "How did you learn about all of that?"

"Mostly from the Axiom." she replied, "It has an expansive database of all kinds of cool info! I like to use the computer for that when my sisters aren't using it."

"Wow..." Nos chuckled, "That's quite fascinating, you know. I've never met someone else like me."

"You haven't?"

"Thank you, really." he told her, "My headache is gone. I really need to get back to my computer, but I'm glad I actually talked to you."

"You are?" Aya beamed, "Yay! I love making people happy!"

Nos couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, "Alright, I'll be downstairs."

"And I'll be up here."

So Nos left her to whatever she was doing. Maybe he had miscalculated in his judgement of her. He would have to avoid making that mistake from now on.

* * *

Nos sighed. He'd been at it for hours, and he hadn't gotten another bite victim since morning. He would have to go out and feed again. The batteries were taking a toll on his sanity.

He stopped to look at his handiwork. What was he missing? He was impressed with how complex Aya's design was, but it was in fact _so_ complex that he had to weed through every little thing to find what was letting them resist so easily.

Wait a minute.

He did another calculation, simpler this time. INVALID. He tried another, with multiple pathways to scan more areas. INVALID. He did another and another, tweaking each one accordingly, and every time the result was the same. INVALID.

No automatic searches worked even in the slightest. He had always done these by hand, since he had much better control of where it went, but if not even one simple search brought anything...

"That's it!" he gasped triumphantly, "Yes!"

He had figured it out.

He saved the results of his tired work and bit the computer, sucking it dry of its energy. He wouldn't need it again for the rest of the day. He smiled once more before hurrying up to where Aya was;

 _"You are now under my control..."_

Aya's eyes turned bright red, "Yes...Master...?"

"I did it!" Nos let her go, "I DID IT!"

"What? What happened?" Aya hovered to him, "Nos?"

"I got it!" he laughed in relief, "I figured it out!"

"Did you...did you take control of me?"

"Yes! And it worked!" Nos laughed for one more moment, basking in how amazing victory felt, when he suddenly stopped.

Now he would take control of all the EVEs and shut down the Axiom, draining all their power to his heart's content.

Isn't that what he wanted? That was the plan, right?

"Nos?" Aya became concerned, "What's wrong?"

Nos didn't respond at first, just lost in his own thoughts. Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Aya?"

"Yes?"

"Why..." he tried to think of how he would word his question, "Why are you like this?"

"Huh? Like what?"

"You're, well...you're sentient." he explained, "I've never met anyone sentient besides myself before. Why are you so different from the others?"

"What?" Aya was perplexed to be sure, "What are you talking about? All the Eves were built to be sentient."

"What?"

"Well, all the robots on the Axiom except the stewards actually." she told him, "In fact, I don't think I've ever met a robot that isn't sentient besides the stewards."

He shook his head, "That's a lie."

Aya flinched, "What? You think I'm lying?"

"Yes, and you know why? Because I was the only sentient being besides you."

"No, you never bothered to get to know anyone else." she replied, "Sure I'm sentient, but you only figured that out because you learned what I was like."

"No...no..." Nos backed into the wall, hunched over, "That isn't true! It's a lie! You know it's a lie! Why won't you tell me the truth!?"

"Nos, I'm not lying!" Aya retorted, "All the sentries in the city are sentient too! I've met some of them! My friends in the city are sentient! My family is sentient! They always have been, and I'm willing to wager most of the robots you've ever met are sentient as well!"

His optic shrinked as he thought about that. So XR, Buzz Lightyear, that girl's parents, every sentry in the city...WALL-E and EVE and all the others...

"NO!" he screamed in realization, "IT'S NOT TRUE! TELL ME THIS IS A SICK JOKE! TELL ME NONE OF THEM ARE SENTIENT!" he grabbed Aya violently and she flinched away, "PLEASE TELL ME, AYA! PLEASE TELL ME WE ARE THE ONLY SENTIENT BEINGS IN THE MULTIVERSE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

She couldn't respond. For once in her life, she was completely speechless.

"NOOO!" he let go of her and fell on the ground, hugging himself, "IT'S NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Aya watched in horror as he began to sob, glistening tears pouring down his one expressive eye. She didn't know how to handle this. How did Leah handle a situation like this?

She lay down on her side in front of him, "Nos?"

He opened his eyes just a little, "Aya...all those people I killed...they-they have...c-conscious...?"

"Hush, Nos..." Aya put her hand in his, thinking of her sister and brother-in-law, "You didn't know..."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Aya..." he kept crying, more softly this time, "Oh Aya..."

She hugged him back, hoping she was comforting to him. He kept crying like this until the sun was well over the horizon, and she didn't leave him once during that entire time.


	9. Chapter 9

EVE couldn't sleep again. Haunted by thoughts of NOS-4A-2 hunched over her sister, his fangs in her neck, sucking every last drop of life from her body. She couldn't stop the visions of her sister being controlled by the vampire, playing with her like a puppet on strings.

"Eve?"

"Oh!" EVE jumped, turning to see Rio, "You startled me!"

"Sorry. I just couldn't sleep again and noticed you were gone."

"Right..." EVE scratched her head absently, "I can't stop thinking about Aya...I'm really worried about her..."

"So am I..." Rio scoffed softly, "I never thought I'd miss her ramblings..."

"She does like to tease you, huh?" EVE shook her head, "I miss her so much...it's so quiet without her..."

"Yeah, too quiet." Rio agreed, "Like an eerie quiet that you can't escape from."

"That's exactly what it's like without Aya..." EVE blinked. Was she crying? "Aya..."

"Hey, Eve..." Rio wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We'll find her...even if that energy vampire drains all her power, we can charge her back at the Axiom."

"But how long will that take? Will she ever get out? Will he recharge her just to suck her dry again!? I can't think about that, Rio!"

"I know, I know..." Rio huddled close to her sister, "I haven't been bitten yet, remember? He can't take control of me..."

EVE blinked, "Ugh! I can't stand it! NOS-4A-2! PLEASE GIVE MY SISTER BACK TO ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE!"

She couldn't stop sobs from wracking her body, leaning on Rio for support, "I can't stand this! I want her back!"

"Eve..." Rio hugged her comfortingly, "We'll find her if I have to throw that Nos guy into the ocean. I'll cut his fangs off so he won't be able to bite anything anymore. He'll go crazy! Just you wait!"

EVE laughed through her sobbing, "Really? You'd do that?"

"I want to keep my family safe." she replied, "I don't want another tragedy like Autopilot's to ever happen again."

"Me neither..." EVE looked up at the stars, glad that the dusty clouds were beginning to clear up and they could see all the stars with perfect clarity.

"Come on..." Rio pulled her sister back towards the Axiom, "Let's go to sleep. We'll find Aya as soon as possible."

"Of course..." EVE drifted off before they got back, but Rio put her to bed without complaint.

 _I'm sorry, Aya..._ she thought before she finally drifted off into restless sleep, _I'm sorry for getting so mad at you for everything..._

 _Please come home..._

* * *

Aya lay on the floor of NOS-4A-2's bedroom, listening to his gentle breathing from on the bed. He hadn't been sleeping, or eating, or doing anything. He was just awake and aware. Only Heaven knew what he was thinking about. Aya could only guess.

Aya picked up an old magazine and hovered underneath the canopy of purple and red silk, "Nos?"

He didn't respond, blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Nos?" she repeated, turning to a random page in the magazine, "Look..."

He didn't look.

Aya poked his cheek. His complexion was getting paler by the day. It would get out of hand if he didn't feed soon.

"Nos." Aya set the magazine aside and waved her arm in front of him, "Hello?"

He blinked, but he didn't stir.

She went to retrieve something else, grabbing a random pair of gloves, "Can you tell me where you got these?"

No response.

Man, she sucked at this whole cheering people up thing. If only Leah was here.

"Nos!" Aya tossed the gloves aside, "Why are you doing this to me!? Remember!? I need social interaction to stay sane!"

He still didn't react.

"Please!" Aya shook the collar of his shirt, "Say something! _Anything!"_

He blinked, _"I killed all those people..."_

"Okay, okay that's a start!" Aya tried to think positive, "Can you say something else for me? Maybe related to whatever you're thinking about?"

Nos took a shaky breath, _"...they were just trying to protect themselves...they just wanted to protect their friends and families...and I slaughtered them without a second thought..."_

"Noooss..." Aya wined, "This isn't helping!"

 _"...does this mean that Buzz Lightyear had feelings too...? Did XR have a family...?"_

"Huh? Who are they? Uh, n-nevermind that, can you sit up?"

He didn't move, _"...no..."_

"Nos." Aya stuck her arms underneath him and pushed him up, "Come on! You have to do something! You haven't moved in a week!"

He didn't stop her or object. He managed to hold himself up.

"Can I get you anything? Perhaps a battery? Do you want to read a book?"

 _"...n-no..."_ he mumbled, _"...just leave me alone..."_

"Nosferatu!" Aya rubbed her eyes, "I can't do that! You'll just wither away if I leave you in here!"

 _"...what does it matter...I deserve it anyway after all the atrocities I've committed..."_

"No! You didn't know! It was built into your _program_ for crying out loud! It wasn't your fault! You were only doing what you were made for!"

 _"...leave me alone..."_ Nos' voice shook, _"...go away..."_

"No! I refuse!" Aya wracked her brain for anything she could do for him, "Uh...I'll bring you a battery! Yeah, that's what I'll do!" she left the room and returned with her arms full of the energy capsules, "Here, just eat one okay? I can promise you that batteries are definitely _not_ sentient!"

He wanted to refuse, but he was so hungry. His fangs drilled into the metal casing, draining the battery of it's power.

"There you go..." Aya grabbed another battery, "You must be starving..."

He drained that one too, and another, and another...

He ran his tongue over his four teeth, "Aya?"

"Hm? Do you need another one?"

"N-no...I was just going to ask..." he made eye-contact with her for the first time in seven days, "Why are you being so nice to me? After all I've done to you...all the screaming and berating and biting your family members...why do you show me mercy?"

Aya smiled, lifting another battery to his lips, "If you drain a couple more, maybe I'll tell you! Teehee!"

He smiled along with her as he downed a few more. They were disgusting, and he would much rather drain the energy of a real machine - preferably a robot - but somehow, he took comfort knowing he could keep living without hurting anyone.

Once he'd eaten 10 batteries - and there was a noticeable improvement in his skin tone - Aya let herself rest on the bed beside him, "I'm showing you mercy because I understand. Remember? I have a sister who sided with evil, believing it was her choice, but then she heard the story of a good friend of ours and realized that she did have a choice, and she chose to be our sister." she explained, "I know it's not your fault. Just like Ruby though, now that you know the truth, you can break away and learn how to forgive yourself. Do you want to stop hurting people?"

"Why yes!" he exclaimed, "More than anything!"

"Then I can help you with that." Aya giggled good-naturedly, "I can help you get used to eating batteries, or machines with no sentience. You're not allowed to use mind control, and you're not allowed to bite sentries or my family anymore. Okay?"

He was apprehensive about all of that, but he nodded, "Alright."

"Good." Aya placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen. I know there's good in your heart. You proved that to me when you broke down, realizing the pain you've caused everyone. If you were truly evil, you wouldn't care."

Nos smiled, "I can be...good? Heh. I would've laughed at you if you had said that before."

"Yeah, well..." Aya became serious, "But hey, if you really want to change for the better, you should learn to forgive yourself. Okay?"

Nos was doubtful, "You really think I can?"

"Absolutely!" Aya's eyes seemed to sparkle, "And I can help you every step of the way!"

"You're so kind..." Nos lay his hand on Aya's, still on his shoulder, "Maybe I could do that...?"

"Sure! Why not?" Aya spun into the air, "Okay! You still hungry? I can get you more batteries! We have rechargable ones on the Axiom that are super energy-efficient!"

He listened to her ramble with smiling eyes. How had he ever found this annoying?


	10. Chapter 10

Aya spent most of her time over the next day talking to Nos. He had explored abandoned cities all across Europe, but his favorite was Great Britan. Aya then talked about her sisters and how cute WALL-E was when he held Baby Ted. She couldn't believe she had made a friend out of her enemy, just like they had done with Ruby. Maybe she could make him a part of their family too. He was turning out to be so friendly!

Wait, wasn't that called Stockholm Syndrome?

Nos laughed, "You sure like talking about your family, huh?"

"Yeah..." Aya became sad just then, "I miss them..."

Nos squeezed his eyes shut, "Do you want to see them again?"

"Yes..." she lay her head on the ground, "More than anything...they're probably worried sick about me..."

Nos looked at her again, hesitating for only a moment, "Then you should go to them."

"What?"

"Go back to them and forget about me." he explained, "Follow me."

He brought her down the stairs and opened all the shades over the windows. Aya was surprised that she could actually see the encampment area from here, though it was far away. He unlocked the door and opened it wide for her.

"Huh?" Aya looked from him to the door, "You're really letting me go?"

"Yes..." he replied, gesturing to the open doorway, "You said you wanted to see them more than anything, right?"

"Well, yeah I did, but what about you?"

"Heh. You're worried about me? A monster that killed people without a second thought? Who groveled at your feet and lost his mind?" he shook his head, "How amusing. Although, if it makes you feel better, I'll be fine. I have enough batteries in my stash to last awhile, since I never relied on them until now."

"You..." Aya looked at the door again.

"Go. Your family needs you." Nos told her, "They need the peace of mind it will bring to see you unharmed. I wish nothing but the best for you and your family."

Aya still didn't leave, "I'll miss you, Nos..."

"Miss me? Don't make me laugh..." Nos replied humorously, "What have I brought you? Nothing but despair and worry. No, it's better if we never see each other again."

"B-but Nos..." Aya found herself getting emotional.

"Don't cry..." Nos furrowed his optic, "You'll make me change my mind. Just get out of here before I have a chance to regret it."

Aya frowned, heading for the door. She stopped in the doorway, then she dashed to Nos and gave him a huge hug, "Goodbye, Nos..."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Goodbye, little one...stay safe..."

She buried her face in his chest, staying like that for a second before pulling away, "I knew it...I knew you had good in you..."

"Not being a dastardly jerk, more like." he scoffed.

"Sure...sure..." she gave him one last sweet smile before flying off into the sunrise.

All the doors shut and locked again. What to do now?

Aya flew to the Axiom, noticing her sisters outside, "HEY GUYS!"

EVE was first to notice, her eyes widening, "Aya!?"

"I'm back! I'm okay!" Aya smothered EVE in a giant hug, "I'm home!"

"Aya!" EVE pushed her off and surveyed her up and down, "He-he didn't bite you!?"

"No! He never did!" Aya laughed in delight.

"Aya!" Rio joined the hug, "It's amazing, you're alive!"

Aya giggled as everyone surrounded her and hugged her, "Oh my gosh! I missed you all so much!"

"We missed you too!" Leah exclaimed.

"You're okay! I'm so happy!" Rose added.

EVE broke the hug, "How in the world did you escape!?"

Aya laughed at that, "See, the funny thing is, I didn't escape." she looked EVE in the eye, "He let me go."

"What?" EVE shook her head, "That horrible monster? That ravenous energy vampire, he let you go?"

"Yes! I know it sounds crazy, but he really did!" Aya laughed some more before she became sad, "See, he had no idea anyone besides himself was sentient. Once he got to know me, he realized I was sentient, and he asked me why."

"Wait a minute, he thought he was the only sentient robot in existence or something?"

"The only sentient _being_ in the universe." Aya corrected, "And when he realized I was sentient too, he asked me why that was. I told him that most robots are actually sentient." she was afraid she would cry, "When I told him that, he...h-he didn't believe me at first, but then he completely broke down..." she shivered, "He wouldn't want me saying anything else..."

"Amazing!" Leah gasped, "He has good in him! Just like Ruby!"

"Really?" EVE was skeptical, "Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie to you guys?" Aya replied.

"He's not controlling you, right?"

"No. He hasn't bit me. There's no way he could control me from this distance."

"You believe he stayed in his lair?" Rio asked quizzically.

"Yes. I saw, he locked everything as I left." Aya said, "I mean it! Stop doubting me so much!"

"Well, she's certainly acting like herself." Rio said flatly, "I don't think she's being controlled."

"Me neither, but..." EVE shook her head, "How did all of this happen? How are you sure?"

"I won't say anything else." Aya replied, "He wouldn't want me to."

"Fine." EVE replied, "We'll talk about this later. For now, we need to know how to treat the bite victims."

"Oh, they'll be fine." Aya reassured, "Nos told me they're only in danger if he wants them to be. Without his influence, they only act as normal bites."

"Really? I didn't know that..."

"How do you know he didn't lie to you!?" Rio demanded.

"He's my friend!" Aya spat back, "He didn't even bite me once! I have the proof!"

"That's a fallacy!" Rio yelled, "It's confirmation bias!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" EVE said angrily, "Aya, I believe you, but this doesn't help us. There's still Forthright to think about!"

"I bet the energy vampire sided with the immortal freak!"

"If he did he isn't anymore!"

"He's evil!"

"He's good!"

"I SAID BE QUIET!" EVE broke up their useless bickering, "It doesn't matter now! We'll just keep a close eye out in case he changes his mind! Fighting isn't going to help!"

"Excuse me, Miss Aya!?"

Everyone turned. The police had showed up. They were recruited soon after EVE became captain of the Axiom, and they were there to keep the peace since no one had for centuries. They wore blue instead of red like the Axiom's passengers, and they didn't have excessive body fat like the people from the Axiom still had. Some were tall and lean, and some were muscular, obviously from years of work on another starliner.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." the chief one said, "About Nos-4a-2."

Aya became defensive, "Like what?"

"Come with us." he replied, "You've spent more time with him than anyone else, you would know how he works. We need to capture him so he can pay for his crimes."

"Crimes?" Aya asked, "Which ones?"

"All of them. Murder, attempted murder, you know." he scribbled something on a clipboard, "There have been fifty nine deaths reported so far."

"What? That many?"

"Yes."

"It's best to just go with them." EVE said, "They won't hurt you."

Aya suddenly wished Nos could comfort her, "Can someone come with me?"

"I can." EVE said, "I have all my work finished for once."

"Thank you."

"Very well then." the cop gestured behind him, "Come with us."


	11. Chapter 11

Aya was astounded by their professionalism. One simple building in the middle of the landscape was considered "Police Headquarters", ever since the Axiom joined forces with the Atlanta and became a singular city. They had done a scan of Aya (and were astounded by her lack of bite marks) before she was led into another room that obviously had lots of care put into. She sat in a chair opposite from the desk of chief of police, EVE right behind her.

"Well, so far you've shown no signs of mind control. That's good." he said, (Aya had nicknamed him "Chief" in her head) "Where is he located?"

Aya's heart sank. Is this what all the questions would be like? "Um...I can't say..."

"What?" Chief looked up from his desk, "What do you mean you can't say?"

"Um...well..." Aya couldn't meet his eyes, "I don't want him to go to jail..."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm serious!" Aya did her best to explain her mindset, "He was so broken. When he let me go, he didn't even bother to bring me back into the city with my eyes covered, like he did when he kidnapped me. He just opened the door and told me to go!" she tapped her fingers together, "I don't want to betray his trust."

"Miss Eve, this isn't about trust. This is about dozens of people who lost their lives to a ruthless killer."

"I get that! And I'm sorry to every one of those people! But so is he! He absolutely lost his mind when I told him most robots here are sentient!"

"You mean he didn't know?"

"Yes! Are you saying he faked it!? It looked real to me!"

"Please calm down, Miss." Chief replied, "We still arrest people who are convicted of manslaughter. Do you know why?"

Aya huffed, "Why?"

"Because we don't always have proof that it was an accident." he said, "And even then, we need to take the offender into custody to ask them about what happened. At least let us do that. He needs to serve his sentence."

 _Maybe he's right..._ Aya thought.

"Aya?" EVE said gently.

"I..." she shook her head, "I can't...it doesn't feel right..."

"Miss..." Chief sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it." she said to him, "It feels wrong."

"We have to take you into custody." Chief stood from his chair, "Come with me."

"What?" Aya turned to her sister for help.

EVE frowned, "I'm sorry, Aya. I have no power over him as captain of the Axiom."

"Eve!" Aya grabbed her arms, "You at least understand where I'm coming from?"

"It does sound like he was very kind to you." EVE agreed, "Don't worry. I'll come and visit tomorrow."

"Thank you..."

"Come along, Miss." Chief walked to the door on the right. Aya decided to go along with it, following him to a small empty room. Aya caught EVE's apologetic smile as the door closed and she was left alone, hearing the lock click into place.

Did they really not trust her to stay all night?

* * *

Aya was getting extremely agitated from being in the small room all day. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking. NOS-4A-2 was running through her mind. Was he okay? Were they going to find him? Would he lose his mind again on batteries alone?

She couldn't take it anymore. She hurried to the door, making sure no one would see her as she short-circuited the lock, forcing her way out. There were no guards posted at the door or outside, so she was home-free.

She swerved around the city, taking extra care to make sure she wasn't being followed (and checking her own body for tracking devices), then she spiraled out of the city and into the wasteland humanity had yet to fix. She had to travel across a lot of desert to get to Nos' headquarters.

"Nos?" she knocked on the door, "Nosferatu, are you in here?" when there was no response, she tried the door mechanism. It wasn't locked.

"Nos!" Aya called, the door closing behind her, "Where are you, Nos?" she looked around downstairs before proceeding to the second floor. His bedroom door was closed, "Nos!" she tried the door handle and it let her in.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Hundreds of empty battery canisters littered the floor. All of them had bite marks in them. Nos was there, huddled on his bed, chewing through more batteries.

 _"...it isn't enough..."_ his quiet voice shook violently as he lifted another battery, _"...I can't live on batteries alone...I can't do it..."_ he went so far as to scratch the battery casing with his teeth, but he didn't bite it, _"...I can't..."_

"Nos!" Aya darted to him and lifted his chin, "Are you okay!? What's happened to you!?"

"Aya..." he smiled sadly, "You came back...hahaha..."

"Nos!" Aya took one of his last full batteries, "Are these not helping?"

"Well...yes, but..." he shook his head, "I feel full, but I can't stop..." he squeezed a battery and it exploded in his hands, "I need that satisfaction from sucking the life out of machines...I need that...I can't live without it, it's all I have..."

"Nosferatu..."

Aya was kind of at a standstill. There was one thing she could do for him, but was she brave enough? She took his hands in her own. They were clammy and pale and cold. It seemed this wasn't enough to cure his sickness.

She thought and thought until she came to a resolution.

What would her sisters think?

She inhaled slowly, "Nos?"

He barely spoke, _"What?"_

"Do you..." she felt her electric pulse spike, "...want to bite _me?"_

"What?" he was baffled, "I thought you were afraid of that?"

"I am, I really am, but..." she brought his clammy hands together in front of her, "Seeing you like this is much scarier than when you were happy. When you were healthy. As much pain as you caused me, I couldn't live with myself if I let you suffer like this..."

He stared at her neck hungrily, but he didn't bite her, "I...I can't do that...it would hurt you..."

"I know...but..." Aya dropped his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, "...I don't want to see you like this anymore...you're my friend..." his breath in her ear made her uneasy, "...what kind of friend would I be if I just left you like this?"

She shivered as his tongue traced the curve of the crevice where her head sat. He whispered in her ear, "Are you sure?"

 _No! No I'm not sure! Let me go! I'm too scared!_

Aya pushed those thoughts from her mind, "Yes..."

She buried her face in his shoulder as his hot breath arched over her, his pale blue arms encircling her gently. He hesitated one more moment before he bared his fangs and sank his teeth into the white metal.

"Ow!" she couldn't help from crying out. _Stop! Let me go! LET ME GO!_ She held on tighter as she felt her energy waning, getting weaker and weaker along with the spiking pain near her right shoulder. She was afraid she would black out, but she held on as red diagnostics flashed in her vision and she felt her internal temperature dropping. She balled the fabric of Nos' cape tightly in her fists, shaking with chill and terror. She wanted to get up and fly away. She wanted to scratch at the bite until the pain stopped. She wanted to let go and fall asleep, but she held on, pushing through all the pain and cold and fear.

The draining sensation stopped somewhat and Aya's fear lessened, _Is he almost done?_

"Freeze! We've got you surrounded!"

She felt Nos' fangs leave her neck, "Where did you people come from!?"

"Silence! Hand over the probe and no one gets hurt!"

"Nos? What's going on?" Aya was somewhat dizzy as her regenerative battery struggled to catch up.

"Aya? Are you okay!?" Nos began to panic, "You're okay, right!? I didn't take too much!?"

"Give me my sister back!" EVE screamed, tugging Aya out of his arms, "Aya! Are you okay!?"

"Eve?" Aya was still out of it, "What are you doing here?"

"He bit you!" EVE ran her fingers over the caved metal, _"Why you little..."_

"After you earned her trust, too!" Rio screamed, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Nos didn't move, terror on his face, "Oh no...Aya!? Is she okay!? Tell me she's okay!"

"Why do you care!?" Rio brandished her weapon, "Aya was telling us some crazy story about how you let her go and stopped eating robots! How could you do that, you monster!?"

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Tell it to the judge!" Chief handcuffed him and put a harness around his back, "So you can't fly away!"

"Aya!" Nos struggled to catch a glimpse of her, paling at the sight of the wounds he gave her, "No! She has to be okay! Please, no! _Aya! Answer me! I beg of you!"_

EVE picked up on his desperation, "Wait."

"What is it, Captain?"

"I want to check something. Hold him still." she brought Aya in front of Nos, still restrained by Chief, "Aya? Can you tell us what happened?"

She blinked, "Ummm...N-Nos...he was, um...he was sick, and I...I uh, gave him my energy...because..."

"Because you were afraid for me." Nos finished, "Is that right, little one?"

"Yeah, that's it." Aya rubbed her eyes, "How do you feel now, Nos?"

"That doesn't matter, I have to know you're okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Aya yawned, "A little drained, but I'm fine."

Nos sighed in relief, "Good..."

EVE nodded, apparently satisfied, "Now you can take him away."

Aya barely registered the ride home and saying goodbye to Nos. She just drifted off into peaceful sleep once she was there, even sleeping through Ted's crying and Ruby and Rio's target practice the following morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Aya stretched groggily, "Uggghhhhh..."

"You're awake!" EVE checked her over, "Did you sleep alright? Any bad dreams?"

"N-No, I'm fine..." she shook her head, the memories of the previous day still blurring in her mind, "Where's Nos?"

"He's with the chief of police."

"What?" Aya was confused, "He is? Why?"

"Because he bit you! Remember!?" EVE shook her head, "Were you really that delirious?"

"He bit me...oh, right..." Aya's fingers trailed up to the bite marks and she winced. They were really deep.

"He's currently serving his sentence." EVE explained, "We can visit if you like. I want to know why he was behaving that way. Why he suddenly cares so much about you."

"Bring a memory reader!"

"What? Okay." EVE realized that was a good idea, "Wait here. We'll leave in just a minute."

EVE grabbed some bits of tech she thought she'd need before bidding the rest of her family goodbye and heading off with Aya. They arrived at the police station in record time.

"Here to see Nos-4a-2?" Chief replied, sipping a cup of coffee, "Sorry, but he's not seeing any visitors today."

Aya's heart sank.

"I have a permit." EVE replied, "Need I remind you that me and Jonathan are on very good terms?"

"Ugh...stupid captains think they own the place..." he grumbled, "Fine, you can see him." he stood up and lead them to a room in the back, where Nos was pacing back and forth, worry etched in his brow.

"Nos?"

"Aya!" he beamed hurrying to the edge of his confinement, "I'm so happy to see you!" his smile fell as he saw the bite marks still in her casing. He reached a hand through the bars and ran his thumb over them, "I'm so sorry, Aya...I really didn't mean to bite you this hard..."

"Stand back!" Chief barked.

Nos flinched, "Sorry...I just couldn't stop worrying about you, Aya...did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." Aya replied, "I'm sorry...I must have lead them to you..."

"It's fine. I deserve this anyway."

"No you don't!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." EVE said, "I'm going to use this memory reader to see what happened from your perspective. Is that alright?"

"Yes, go ahead."

EVE stuck the device to his head and memories began to play back, starting with the most recent memory and going back until it settled on the first;

 _"I cannot be defeated! It's not in my programming!"_

Nos laughed. He'd forgotten about this memory.

 _"Well then, maybe it's time you had a reboot!"_

EVE shook her head, "Irrelevant." she fast forwarded.

 _NOS-4A-2 sucked another robot dry, not even stopping to listen to his cries for mercy. The rush of power to his system was addicting, and he sighed with pleasure every time. He dropped the now dead robot, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

"It's still not enough..." _he mumbled angrily,_ "I need more..."

 _"See you guys later!"_

 _"Sh! Not so loud!"_

 _"Oh please. Who do you think stands a chance against this!?"_

"I remember that." Aya remarked.

"That was just a few weeks ago." Nos added.

 _Nos smiled. Now was his chance. Ruby had tried to stay awake the whole night, but ended up falling asleep. Nos slid one of the windows open and crept down the stairs, listening for a moment to make sure they were really asleep. He hoped Aya wasn't a light sleeper as he wrapped his arms around her and hungrily dragged her off._

 _He was almost out of the house when Aya suddenly screamed, "RUBY! RUBY HELP! HELP ME!"_

 _"Shut up!" Nos hissed, bolting as fast as his wings would carry him._

 _"Aya!?" Ruby found Nos' eyes and brandished her weapon._

 _Nos cursed under his breath, flying faster and faster while Ruby shot melting explosives at him, "LET GO OF MY SISTER, YOU SICK FREAK OF NATURE!"_

 _..._

 _Aya noticed his pale pallor, "Um...are you okay?"_

 _"Huh?" Nos turned to look at her, "Why do you care?"_

 _"Well...you see..." Aya tried to keep the shaking from her voice, "...um...you just looked sick, and...I was just wondering if you are..."_

 _Nos couldn't fathom why she would care at all still, but he didn't care. What was the harm in a little chit-chat? "I am sick..."_

 _"You are?"_

 _"Yes...I fell horribly ill because I went four months without any energy...I almost died..."_

 _Aya gasped, "I'm so sorry...I didn't-!"_

 _"You're sorry? Excuse me, you're_ sorry!?"i

 _Aya flinched._

 _"I'm not angry, I'm just confused." Nos said to her, "Why are you...wh-why do you..."_

 _He was now eye-to-eye with her, only the bars of the cage separating them._

 _..._

 _"Wait."_

 _She froze, "What?"_

 _Why was he doing this? "Can I talk to you? Just for a minute?"_

 _"Huh?" Aya seemed surprised, he would be too, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"_

 _Well, she was going to die anyway. Might as well get this off his chest, "What does defeat feel like for you?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Surely you've been defeated before." he replied, "Those scars couldn't have just appeared."_

 _"Oh, right..." Aya thought about what to say, "They were from Forthright, but anyway, yeah, I've seen defeat. I'm always disappointed when I'm defeated, but I try to think of it as an opportunity to learn."_

 _He slammed his fist on the console, "Why can't I think of it like that..."_

Memory after memory, the device flashed through them like channels on an old tv. EVE's face went from blank to anger to sadness as she watched the old events transpire from the vampire's perspective. This last one though was played in it's entirety;

"...it isn't enough..." _his quiet voice shook violently as he lifted another battery,_ "...I can't live on batteries alone...I can't do it..." _he went so far as to scratch the battery casing with his teeth, but he didn't bite it,_ "...I can't..."

 _"Nos!" Aya darted to him and lifted his chin, "Are you okay!? What's happened to you!?"_

 _"Aya..." he smiled sadly, "You came back...hahaha..."_

 _"Nos!" Aya took one of his last full batteries, "Are these not helping?"_

 _"Well...yes, but..." he shook his head, "I feel full, but I can't stop..." he squeezed a battery and it exploded in his hands, "I need that satisfaction from sucking the life out of machines...I need that...I can't live without it, it's all I have..."_

 _"Nosferatu..."_

EVE brought both hands to her face as Aya nobly offered her own energy to satisfy his thirst. She also noticed how Nos tried to resist, and how once he gave in, he didn't drink everything all at once, despite how ravenous he was. Finally, EVE took the memory reader back, thinking long and hard about what she'd just witnessed.

"Wow..." she finally said, "Aya was telling the truth..."

"Quite a flashback." Nos commented, "I wish I could have understood her sooner. Maybe you wouldn't have gone through so much trauma."

"Nos..." Aya said.

"We still can't let him go." Chief said, "He needs to pay for his past crimes."

"Right, of course." Nos agreed, "I'll stay as long as is needed."

"Your cooperation is appreciated."

"Nos." Aya hovered up to his level, "Will you be okay? I can bring you more batteries if you get hungry..."

"I'll be fine, Aya." he took her hand in his, "Didn't I tell you not to worry so much about me?"

She chuckled, "Shut up! I'm just concerned for you! I don't want that to ever happen to you again!"

"It won't. I'll see what I can do on batteries alone." he grimaced, "I never thought I'd say that out loud..."

Aya laughed.

"Come on, Aya. We'll visit again tomorrow." EVE tugged her sister along.

"Okay! Bye, Nosferatu!"

He waved passively, a smile on his eyes.

EVE lifted one LED eyebrow, "Nosferatu?"

Aya blushed, "Don't ask."


	13. Chapter 13

NOS-4A-2 paced back and forth in his cell. Something had been disturbing him for awhile now, and he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Not only had he felt better than he had in five months, but Aya...she...she was...okay, there's no way to say this that isn't creepy; she was delicious. Draining her of her power gave him the most exhilarating high he'd felt in a long time. Was it the regenerating nature of her battery? Since he was so hungry at the time, he drank quickly, but he tried to restrain himself from draining her so fast she would switch off. Thinking back, that may have been a bad idea, since she was in pain for so long, but he didn't want to drain her.

How did he care about her so much? And why was she so tasty?

The wall was knocked out suddenly, "Hello, Nos-4a-2!"

"What the-!?" Nos' eyes narrowed, "Shannon..."

"Hello, my darling!" she drawled from her hoverpod, "I take it prison life isn't quite your style?"

Nos turned away, crossing his arms stubbornly, "Go away."

Forthright was baffled, "What?"

"I'm not evil anymore, so just let me serve my sentence in peace."

"Are you kidding me!?" she tugged at her bangs, "Come on! First Eve now you!?"

"Eve?"

"My beautiful black servant..." she gushed, "She abandoned me for those clowns on the Axiom! Can you believe that!?"

Nos stared daggers at her, "Yes, I can actually." he sat in the corner, hugging his "knees", "Leave me alone."

"What about our alliance!?"

"It's over." Nos licked his contaminated fangs, "Go away before I bite you too."

Shannon sucked in a breath of air through her nose, "I thought you said you hated the taste of-!"

"I don't care about that anymore!"

"Is that so?" Forthright snapped her fingers, "Try this on for size."

He was suddenly seized by a myriad of killer robots. He struggled against them, but he couldn't even raise his wings.

"Let's go somewhere nice..." Shannon laughed while she carried him away.

"WAIT! STOP!" Nos tried to escape to no avail, "LET ME GO!"

"No way! I don't take too kindly to being betrayed!"

Nos made a sound deep in his throat, trying in vain to bite the robots that were carrying him high into the air. He felt so frenzied that he was afraid he'd go feral. Finally, he was brought onto a giant ship and locked in another cage.

He grabbed the bars of the cage, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, I would erase your memories and force you to attack, but I can't really do that, since your hardware is much different than that of my own robots..." she turned back to the livid energy vampire, "Who created you?"

"I don't see any reason to tell _you!"_ he spat in disgust, "He's not in this universe anyway! You'd never find him!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" he tried to chomp through the bars of the cage, but they didn't even dent.

"Nice try!" Shannon laughed, "Anyway, if you don't cooperate with me, I might have to, oh I don't know..." she smiled sickeningly, "...kill your friend? What was her name...Aya?"

"No!" Nos pushed against the bars with all his might, "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

"Since when did you care so much about her anyway?"

"Since she showed me mercy! Since she gave herself to me so I wouldn't suffer anymore! She is a selfless kind-hearted wonderful soul, and she's my greatest friend!"

"Oh?" Shannon got out of her pod so she could hold Nos' face in her hand. He gave her an icy glare as she dropped to a whisper, "Then I will take great pleasure...in ruining her life..." she sashayed back to her pod.

He picked up on her signature and noticed something off, "What's this?"

She turned back, "What?"

"Your signature...is off..." he said simply, "You aren't human at all, are you?"

Her eyebrows shot up, "You can tell?"

"Why do you look so human!? Why do you not feel like a human!? Are you really a robot!?"

Her manic grin was plastered back into place, "I see..."

"Ohhh...I am going to bite you so hard and drain your energy so fast you won't even remember your own _name!"_

Shannon laughed at the threat, "Good luck even getting close enough to bite me you imbecile!"

Nos growled angrily.

"Anyway, I have a city to take over. You with me or nah?"

"Of course not!" he spit on the ground.

"You think that's going to offend me? Don't make me laugh." she returned to her computer, "Let's see...who should I go for first...?"

Nos had never felt so much boiling hatred in his life. XR, Buzz Lightyear, not even Emperor Zurg had stirred up such an overwhelming desire to break someone's neck as this woman standing in front of him.

"You won't get away with this..." he seethed.

Shannon Forthright laughed, smiling at him with the innocence of an angel yet the eyes of a demon;

"Try me..."

* * *

EVE finished showing the rest of her family the recorded events from NOS-4A-2's perspective, and everyone stared with wide eyes.

"That's crazy!" Rio exclaimed.

"AAAyyyaaa?" WALL-E asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she absently rubbed the bite marks on her neck, "Is that really what it looked like from his perspective?"

"What was it like in yours?" Leah asked.

"Really scary." Aya admitted, "And really painful."

"But you didn't pull away..." Rose noticed.

"Yeah. If I had, Nos would've still been sick."

"That was very brave of you." EVE pat her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Sis."

"Thanks. So am I."

"Hey, weren't we all going to meet Nos today?" Leah asked.

"Right. Let's get going." EVE lead the way from the Axiom to the police station.

"Clear a path! Search the perimeter! I don't want anyone to leave until we find this blasted vampire!"

"Huh?" EVE tapped a policewoman on the shoulder, "Officer, what's going on?"

"Nos-4a-2 has escaped."

"What!?"

"He blew a hole in the wall and flew off. We're currently trying to relocate him." then she walked off.

"I thought that..." Rio grimaced, "Did he betray us!?"

"No, that can't be right." EVE replied, "He was so submissive yesterday. Hang on."

Now Aya was worried.

"Chief!" EVE got his attention, "What happened to Nos!?"

"What do you think!? He's gone!" Chief took his hat off and raked a hand through his hair, "I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

"No. He didn't escape." Aya decided, "Can we see his cell?"

"Sure, it's right over here." he went around the building to the back, "This is where he escaped from.

"Huh?" Aya bent down to pick something up, "Why is this here?"

"Is that Nos' cape?"

"Yeah..." Aya ran her thumb over the clip on the front, "It must have come undone...oh wow, it's so soft..." she put the fabric to her cheek, "Mmm..."

EVE's logical side took charge, "Why would he leave his cape here if he escaped?" she took the edge of the fabric, "And why is it ripped?"

"Hm?" Aya looked at the cloak, "Oh wow. It didn't have any rips yesterday."

EVE nodded, "Signs of a struggle."

"So he was kidnapped?" Rio asked incredulously.

"Who would have kidnapped him though?" Leah asked.

EVE frowned angrily, "Forthright..."

"We have to save him!" Aya realized.

"Wait!" EVE stopped her before she could fly away, "Charging head-long into battle without a plan is suicide! Let's approach this rationally!"

"But look at this!" Aya showed off the inside of the cape, the part that sat on Nos' shoulders, "It's burned! That means he got hurt and the fabric was electrocuted! What if he falls into madness from getting no energy!?"

"Aya!" EVE shook her shoulders, "Get ahold of yourself! We'll get him back, okay!?"

Aya stopped, then she nodded.

"Okay." EVE turned to the others, "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hellooo, my darlings!"

"It's you!" Ruby instantly pointed her weapon at her.

They were in town for awhile before Forthright showed up, in her protective hoverpod. She also had someone else in a hovering steel cage.

"Nos!" Aya cried.

"Aya!" he tried to break out of the cage, drilling the bars with his teeth, "Let me out!"

"Good thing our alliance didn't work out, eh Eve?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ruby shot once, then twice.

Forthright dodged each and every attack, "It isn't working!"

"Aya!" Nos hissed, taking advantage of the distraction, "Get me out of here!"

"Um..." Aya looked at the lock, "I can't break this lock..."

"Then get someone who can!" Nos replied, "I've been trying to use mind control on that woman for hours but it won't work!"

"She's an advanced roboticist." Aya explained, "It would make sense that she had top-notch security on her system."

"Well, can you get me out of here?"

"I'll figure something out..."

"Come on, Eve!" Forthright drawled, giggling like a child on a roller coaster, "Join me once more! And we can both be happy!"

Ruby screeched, enraged, "NEVER!"

"I know!" Aya bolted to EVE and whispered, "Can you help me distract Forthright?"

"Distract her? Why?"

"Just get her attention off Ruby." she explained, "Ruby can pick locks, right?"

EVE smiled, "Oh, I get it." she gestured for her sisters to follow, pointing her cannon at Forthright, "HEY MEGA-LICH!"

"Oh, is it your turn now?" Forthright gave a cocky grin, "Finally! Some action!"

"Ruby..." Aya whispered.

"What? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Come here." Aya pointed to the cage.

"Ohhh..." Ruby cast a side-smile at Aya, "Got it."

They went over to the cage and Ruby quickly picked the lock, talking to Nos, "I still have a grudge against you..."

"I know..."

"And I still want to kill you..."

"Fair enough..."

"I don't trust you in the slightest..."

"Jolly good..."

"But I can tell you're an enemy of my enemy." Ruby smiled evilly, "And an enemy of my enemy is my ally. Go get her!"

The lock clicked, "Lovely!" Nos flew out of the cage and spread his glowing red wings, dashing straight for Forthright. His fangs bared dangerously.

 _"Get over here!"_ he tore at her defenses.

He didn't even make a scratch.

"HHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Forthright exclaimed, "Did you really think that would work!?"

Nos gave an unholy screech as he was thrown backwards into a building. All the bricks collapsed on top of him.

"NOOO!" Aya clawed at the bricks, "NOSFERATU!"

EVE helped move the bricks aside while everyone else kept fighting Forthright, including Ruby. Aya couldn't believe how fast her electric heart was pumping. She hoped and prayed that the impact didn't kill him, moving each brick aside with more and more panic. Finally, they found his head. A crippling wound had opened up in his forehead, pumping out what looked to be blue servo-fluid, which some robots had in place of the blood in humans. He was also unconscious.

EVE retrieved a repair kit and held a dry cloth to the wound, "Go get Leah."

Aya did as she was told and Leah did her best to tend to his injuries, "We need to get him to the repair ward."

"Will he be okay?" Aya asked.

"Only if we get him help." EVE replied, turning to Leah, "I'll lift his right arm and you carry his left."

Aya followed them there, desperately praying that he'd be alright. He ended up having a broken spinal cord and bruising on his arms, and Aya didn't leave his side once as the damage was fixed.

* * *

Nos' eyes adjusted to the bright lights, moaning in discomfort.

"Nos!?" Aya's voice, "Are you okay!?"

"Ugh..." he closed his eyes, "...it's too bright..."

"Oh." Aya turned the lights off, "Is this better?"

"Much." he replied, "What happened?"

"You got hurt." she said sadly, "You hit your head and broke your back."

Nos blinked, "Ow..." he lifted a hand to his head, feeling it was bandaged and sticky.

"Don't touch it." she said, "It needs to heal."

He tried to clear his blurry vision, "I'm thirsty..."

"Oh, right." Aya lifted a battery to his lips, "This should help with that."

He tried to bite down on the object in his mouth, but found he was unable to.

"Nos?"

He forced his teeth down on the battery, draining it of its power. It wasn't as gross as the batteries he'd stored on his ship, but it didn't taste good by any means. He shuttered upon finishing it off.

"Is something wrong?"

"It doesn't feel right." he said, "I can't live off of batteries."

"You have to! You can't just keep biting people!" Aya brought another battery to his mouth.

He shook as he tried to bite down, taking even longer this time to drain the battery.

"Nos..." Aya tossed the empty canister aside, "I get the feeling that this isn't working..."

"No, give me another...I can deal..."

Aya sighed, "You're gonna have to get used to this, but it seems it'll be really hard for you..."

"No, I'm fine, I'll be just fine..."

"Huh?" Aya ran her thumb over his cheek, "Is this sweat?"

Nos took a shaky breath, _"It doesn't feel right..."_

Aya was kind of at a loss. Would he ever learn to rely on batteries?

"Nos, bite me again."

"No! I can't possibly do that twice!" Nos objected, "Give me another battery! I can take it!"

Aya doubted that. His skin was so pale it was almost white. She carefully lay on top of him, putting her neck by his mouth.

"Aya! Don't!"

"You need to get your strength back." she said, "I'm not scared anymore, so don't worry."

Okay, that last part was a lie. Nonetheless, Nos didn't hesitate as long as the first time, and Aya was in that terror once again. She could feel Nos' fangs in her circuits, not just from the pain, but like it was _in_ her data. She gripped his cloak again, tighter and tighter. The pain wasn't as sharp this time, but the slight numbness was scary in it's own right. She suddenly felt her willpower diminishing, and she pushed back against him, "Nos? Nos!" she shoved with all her might, "NOS! LET ME GO! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! I'M SCARED!"

"Aya!" EVE yanked her away, "NOS-4A-2!"

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "Wh-what happened!?"

Aya drifted in and out of sleep mode. It seemed he'd been more aggressive than before.

"What do you think you're doing!?" EVE scolded him angrily, "You could have killed her!"

He blinked, realization coming over his features, "Oh no...I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"...it was my fault..." Aya slurred, "...I suggested..."

"Oh no!" Nos tried to grab her and EVE pulled her weapon, "Eve! I have to save her!"

"From what!?"

"Please let me bite her again! I..." his expression betrayed his shame, "I-I went feral...if I don't do something right now, she will turn into an energy vampire!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" EVE's eye flashed red from her rage, "YOU'VE DESTROYED HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY OLDEST SISTER!?"

"I can fix it! I swear!" Nos cried, "I promise! Let me fix it! Please!"

EVE got right in his face, "If you kill her, I will make your death as slow and painful as possible..." then she shoved Aya into his arms, "Last time."

"Of course..." he made sure to not open another wound as he bit down and gently coursed through her code. _Where is it!?_ He searched her database until he found it, a string of ones and zeros that was very off from the rest. Very foreign. He carefully extracted the venom and then sat back, sighing with relief.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, she's fine." he looked down at the now sleeping probe in his arms. Something made him feel very protective of her, and he didn't understand why. He could feel the content inside of her, like it was radiating out in a shower of sparkles. She didn't regret helping him, though she tried to push him away.

"Hey, Eve?"

"What is it?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Nos asked, "Keep me away from Aya during the night. I never want this to happen again. Don't let her near me again until my wounds heal."

"Is that what caused you to go feral?"

"I believe that was part of it, yes. I crave more desperately if I'm injured, because I need the energy to heal. She'll object, but don't let her in."

"Why just her?" EVE asked, "Do you not care about anyone else?"

"Well, _someone_ has to bring me batteries." Nos smiled.

"Are you kidding me right now?" EVE took her sister back and left the room, "You're just as bad as Aya!"

He couldn't stop himself from laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Nos lay in the repair ward, chewing absently on a battery. He tossed it aside to grab another.

"Nos?"

"Eve?" he replied, not glancing at her.

"It's almost morning." she replied, "You know, I can just pour energy into your body, right?"

He blinked, "You can do that?"

"Yeah, watch." EVE went to the computer near the door and began to type. Two cords popped out of the ceiling with clips on the ends, "Hold still." she attached the clips to Nos' fangs, turning the energy flow on.

"Ahhh..." Nos sighed with pleasure, "This is nice..."

"It's going at a hundred watts per second. If you feel like you need more or less, you can twist this dial here." she showed him one of the cords had a knob on it.

"Thank you, Eve..." he spoke around the clips in his mouth.

"Sure thing. Oh yeah, and don't go above three hundred watts a second for more than six minutes. Okay that's it. Come out when you're ready." then she was gone.

He scoffed. There's no way he could live off of this machine. Batteries gave him a better source of food, this thing was just a charger. Sure it made him feel better, but he would have to crank it up much higher than 300 watts if he was going to survive. Besides, he couldn't come back to this machine every time he thirsted for energy. Well, whatever he did, he couldn't bite Aya again. The risk of losing her was too high.

 _"How's Nos? Is he okay?"_ Aya's voice rang out beyond the door.

 _"Stop. He's fine, but he asked me to keep you away from him until he healed, okay?"_

 _"What!? That's not fair!"_

"Yes it is!" he shouted.

 _"Nos! Let me in!"_

"No can do, little one. I can't risk your life anymore."

 _"Oh for crying out loud, let me through!"_ Aya burst in, "You can't stop me!"

EVE shrugged, "Sorry."

Nos sighed, "Whatever." he yanked the cords from his teeth and stood up, "You're more stubborn than I am!"

"I care about my friends!" she crossed her arms, "So shut up!"

He burst out laughing, "Really? We're just gonna go there?"

"I care about my friends and there's _nothing you can do about it!"_ she said in a singsong voice.

Nos couldn't help laughing again, "What was that?"

"This is what Aya is like ninety percent of the time." EVE explained, "Anyway, we need to figure out how to get rid of Forthright."

"You mean what we have to do every single time?" Ruby growled.

"Yeah, except actually working." Rio added.

"Maybe Nos can help us out!" Aya said, "Do you think you could take over her mind once you bite her?"

He scoffed, "I doubt it. If I couldn't control her at all remotely, then biting her won't help. I need to figure out how to access her core data, then I can control her."

"You mean like the research you did on me?" Aya asked.

"Well, during that time, you were confined to my base so I could study you. She's always moving around. I don't even think I could get close enough to override, let alone control her."

"Wait, I have another idea." EVE said, "Nos, how fast can you drain someone's energy?"

"How fast?" he thought about that, "I think the fastest I've ever done it is three seconds."

"That fast!?" Aya shivered, her hands massaging her bite marks.

"Scared?" Nos chuckled, "I've only ever done that once."

"Well, if you can just get your teeth into her, maybe you can end her life before she even realizes what happened." EVE said, "First though, we need to get her out of that protective shield."

"Could we use the acid Giga and Chibi got for us?" Leah asked.

"No, we don't have the luxury of time like before." EVE said, "We need to do it fast. Maybe we can override its shielding from outside, or maybe we can lure her out, though that's unlikely."

"I may have an idea." Nos said.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Nos crossed his arms, "I could turn myself feral."

"Feral!?" EVE became angry, "No! We are not trying something that reckless!"

"But it could work." he pointed out, "I have no rational control when I'm feral, but I do have basic awareness. All I have to do is have my goal clear in my mind. I understand how risky it is, but what if we have no other choice?"

"Are you really that strong when you're feral!?" Aya exclaimed, "That sounds really scary..."

"I can do pretty much anything when I'm feral, but it's an incredibly scary experience, and I have no common sense when it's happening." he shivered, "But it does give us a chance."

"We should try it." Ruby cocked her massive weapon, "I can always knock him out if it gets out of hand..."

"Be careful with that thing..." Nos rolled his optic, "You could kill someone..."

"That's the point!"

"Ruby..." EVE calmed her, "Let's not do anything rash. Now, Nos. How do you go feral?"

"Well, I can't really force myself to go feral. It's easier when I haven't fed in awhile, and also when I've been eating nothing but batteries. Being under too much stress can do it too."

"Well, how does it work?"

"I just clear my mind and focus on nothing but electricity." he replied, "But it doesn't always work."

"Can you use mind control when you're feral?"

"I don't know. I'm not in my right mind."

"Let's just try it." Ruby said, "I can always stop him."

"Okay." EVE agreed, "But as _soon_ as something goes wrong, we're aborting the mission."

"Good call." Nos said.

"Well, let's wrap this up." Leah replied, "Ted should wake up any minute now."

They heard a baby crying from the other room.

"And there he goes."

* * *

Nos lay on the top of the Axiom, staring at the stars with mild interest. He wondered if he'd ever been to some of those stars, seeing as they weren't clear from this far away. It was possible.

"Hey, Nos." Aya joined him on the roof, "Can't sleep?"

"I'm just not used to sleeping at night." he replied, "You?"

"I slept for an entire day after you bit me last, so I'm not tired enough to sleep now." she tapped her fingers on themselves absently, "You know, one thing that isn't really clear to me is where exactly you came from. I know of all history from now to when Columbus set sail, and yet I've never heard of Star Command."

Nos breathed out, "That's because it isn't here."

"What do you mean?" Aya glanced at him, "Is it in another universe entirely?"

"I believe so..." he frowned, "I suppose they declared me dead after I exploded in Zurg's ship, but I didn't die. I instead found myself here, with no apparent source of food. There was nothing, just garbage for miles and miles. Remember that time I went four months without a drop of energy?"

"Oh no..." Aya reached for his hand and held it tightly, "I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head, "I deserved it...after everything that I had done..." he sighed, "Anyway, I was incredibly damaged after apparently falling into a wormhole. I needed more energy to heal myself, and since I couldn't get it, I descended into madness much faster than normal. I don't even remember what happened for most of that time, but when I came to again, I had found and killed at least a dozen robots. That was how I found this developing city."

"That sounds so scary!" Aya said, "So that's how you became sick?"

"Yes. I was so ill I could barely move, but energy helped a lot." his eyelid drooped slightly, "You know...I'm really glad I met you..."

"You are, huh?"

"Yes. I don't know what I would've done had I not kidnapped you. Heh, does that sound weird?"

"Not at all. I'm glad I met you too."

They lay in silence for a time, just listening to the sounds of night. It was somehow soothing. Maybe Aya would sleep with the doors open.

"Aya?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me something." he looked her in the eye, "Whatever happens, no matter how injured I may seem or how dangerous the situation looks, _do not_ come near me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I don't recognize anything when I'm feral. I will want to destroy Forthright, but I'll also hurt anyone who gets in my way. You can't call out to me or try to reason with me, because I won't be able to hear you."

"That sounds scary..." Aya found she was saying that a lot, "Fine, but if I promise that, you have to promise me something too!"

"Anything." he said automatically.

"Don't die!" Aya couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice, "I beg of you! _Please!_ Whatever you do! _Don't die!"_

He blinked, "What?"

"You can do that for me, right?"

Nos felt his old question come back, "Why do you care?"

"B-because..." Aya squeezed his hand, "I think I'm in love with you..."

"What?" he laughed.

"I'm serious! Don't laugh at me!" she huffed in annoyance, "Listen. This feels a lot like when my sister Eve met my brother-in-law, Wall-E." she explained, "She was initially hostile towards him, but then she befriended him and eventually fell for him. She explained to us what that's like, and it was kind of the same story with Rio and Auto, or Chibi and Leah, or Telly and Rose!"

She smiled at the memories as she continued, "As for me, I kind of went back and forth. I really like Wall-E, but he's taken. I also really liked Chibi and Telly, but they were also taken soon after we met them. On the other hand though, I never liked them that way, it was always more platonic. But..." she closed her eyes, "Being here with you, and everything that's happened since we met, I would be very surprised if what I'm feeling right now isn't love..." she looked back at him, "Does that make sense?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"What do you mean, 'surprisingly'!? Ugh! You are impossible!"

He laughed at her reaction, "That's not what I meant! But, as of right now anyway..." he paused to gather his thoughts, "I don't feel the same. I'm sorry."

"Right..." she didn't seem disappointed, "But still, don't die out there, okay? I don't want to see you die. I don't want you to die."

"Alright, alright..." he was amused, "I promise I won't die, okay? You're allowed to kill me if I break that promise."

Aya rolled her eyes so hard they almost drifted off her screen, "Couldn't I have fallen for someone who _didn't_ have a morbid sense of humor?"

He laughed again, "That can't be right, because you're funny, and _you're_ not morbid!"

Aya shook her head, "Thanks, I guess?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay..." EVE lead the group forward, "We'll spread out and look for Forthright. When you find her, call out to everyone else and we'll come back together to fight. Remember your groups."

Aya and Nos traveled together through the city, just kind of looking around. It was all relatively quiet though, besides the rain that was beginning to fall.

Nos absently ran his drill-teeth, "Lemme guess, she's going to jump out when we least expect it?"

Aya shrugged, "Pretty much. I like to think of that as the author not knowing what else to insert into the story."

And I like to not be judged by my own characters!

"The author, huh?" Nos chuckled in amusement, "Is that it? Are we just in a story?"

"I'm not actually sure about that, but it is a pretty weird coincidence that things go horribly wrong right before a solution is reached." she replied, "Plus just how Auto died. The author was probably planning that months before it actually happened."

"Is that so?" Nos looked into every alleyway to make sure they weren't being watched, "How can you be sure about that?"

"I'm not, but I watch a lot of old sci-fi movies." she said, "Have you ever heard of Star Wars?"

"Are you kidding!? I _love_ Star Wars!" Nos replied, "Maybe it _was_ an author's intention that we meet."

"Really!?" Aya was excited about that, "All my sisters think I'm crazy!"

"Well, all I'm saying is that maybe I was originally supposed to die in Zurg's spacecraft, but ended up here instead because an author willed it so. It did make an interesting story, after all."

"Maybe that's what happened to Chibi Telly and Giga!" Aya beamed wildly, "Maybe they were just put through that situation so we could meet them, because that made an interesting story too!"

Nos laughed, "Or we just have a big imagination."

Aya frowned, "Or that."

"Hey guys!" Forthright appeared out of nowhere, "What are you talking about?"

"Forthright!" Aya exclaimed as Nos jumped in front of her, "I knew it!"

"Maybe an author made me just so I could mess with all of you!" she laughed, "How thoughtful of them!"

Nos was about to scream to the others when he suddenly froze.

"Sorry, but I have to stop you there."

He was let go and he massaged his throat, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I need to ask you something real quick." Forthright leaned back in the seat of her hoverpod, "Nos, I'm going to give you one last chance. Join me for eternal glory, or ignore me for destruction. Your choice."

"I already told you!" Nos spat angrily, "I'm not interested! I FOUND HER, EVERYONE!"

She shrugged, "Suit yourself."

The battle started and Nos pulled Aya aside, "Okay. I'm going feral now. Remember your promise."

"If you remember yours." she gave him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed slightly, "I will."

"Is that all you've got!?" Forthright laughed like a maniac, "You guys are as pathetic as I remember!"

"The city!" EVE watched monster robots fall from the sky and begin attacking bystanders, "You guys! Forget Forthright! Protect the innocent!"

The group scattered as Nos brought out his energy wings and wrapped them around himself. Aya hid in the shadows as she watched him glow brighter and brighter until a red shell formed around him and cracked, shattering to pieces. She caught a glimpse of his face as he spread his wings out and attacked Forthright, lightning streaking across the sky.

She gasped. Every speck of softness was gone from his expression. His optics were reddish-orange before, but now they glowed _bright_ red, his fangs bared threateningly. He moved so fast that he was just a blur, attacking with all the ferocity of a starving lion. She could barely even recognize him.

"Ack! What's happening!?" Forthright exclaimed.

Aya could barely believe what she was watching as Nos dug his fingertips into Forthright's protective pod and scratched away at it. It was hardly anything, but it was progress. He dug again and again, until there was a hole the size of a basketball in the casing. Forthright was in a panic.

"NO!" she tried to yank the pod away from him, but he held on as it flew through the air, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

All the monster-bots stopped attacking bystanders and dove to protect their master, going straight for Nos as he tried to get inside to finish her off. He was distracted by them, throwing them aside, biting them, clawing into their systems, batting his powerful wings. They quickly short-circuited from the intense downpour. Aya shrunk further into her hiding spot. Finally, Nos grabbed ahold of Forthright and yanked her from the pod, throwing her onto the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Forthright realized what was happening to her, "NO! I CAN'T DIE! I HAVE A WISH TO FULFILL!"

Nos didn't hear a word she was saying as he sunk his fangs into her neck, electricity sparking off the wound like the lightning in the black sky. Her expression went from fear to sadness, "No...Grampapa...I'm so sorry..."

Everyone gathered around to watch Forthright sink into Oblivion, finally accomplishing the mission they'd set out to complete for over a decade.

* * *

 _A ten-year-old Shannon Forthright played with her yarn doll, Poppy, on the floor of her Grampapa's study. He was hunched over his work, listening to his great-granddaughter hum a chipper tune._

 _"What are you singing, dear?" he asked._

 _"It's called 'Put On Your Sunday Clothes'!" she replied, "It's from a musical called Hello, Dolly!"_

 _"You do love those old musicals." he replied, "I remember when you got that song from 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' stuck in your head."_

 _"That one's great! I wanna fly a magic car someday..." she went back to humming._

 _Shelby finally wrapped up what he was doing and stood from his chair._

 _"Can you play now!?" Shannon jumped up onto her feet excitedly._

 _"Not right now, Shannon." he replied, "I'm very old, you know."_

 _"Oh...right..."_

 _"But I wanted to talk to you about something."_

 _"Okay." Shannon lay down on her belly, swinging her legs in the air, "What is it?"_

 _Shelby carefully sat down on the couch across from her, "You've seen your mother's flowers, have you not?"_

 _"Yeah! They started as little seeds, and then they got bigger and bigger!" she giggled, "They were under those really bright lights, and Mommy gave them water, right?"_

 _"That's right. I took care of them after your Mother's passing. I always wanted to keep her strong in my memory. You see, she was my only granddaughter."_

 _"Yeah? Hey, Grampapa..." Shannon made Poppy dance, "Can't plants grow on their own?"_

 _"They could, back when the Earth was green. Now it's an empty barren wasteland. I wish we could've done something to fix it. I tried, but it wasn't enough. No plants would grow. It was very difficult to breathe out there with no plant life."_

 _"Will they come back now that we're gone?"_

 _"It's unlikely." Shelby replied, "Though, maybe in a thousand years, Earth will begin to heal."_

 _"I want to see it like that!" Shannon said sadly, "Not just in books and movies, but in real life! Will we ever go back?"_

 _"No." was his automatic response, "Even if life is sustainable, it's impossible. Far too dangerous. I saw the carbon dioxide levels there before I sent that message to all the autopilots. They are far too high for humans. It's out of the question."_

 _Shannon was disappointed, but she understood, "Okay..."_

 _"Don't look so sad, Shannon." Shelby said, "It's not good for my health. I need to see you happy, or I can't live. Do you understand?"_

 _Shannon smiled, "Of course." she ran to her grampapa (Poppy abandoned on the floor) and sat in his lap, giving him a great big hug, "I love you, Grampapa..."_

 _He held her gently in his wrinkled arms, "I love you too, Sweetie..."_


	17. Chapter 17

Shannon was lost in the happy memory as NOS-4A-2 sucked the life out of her. She found herself smiling warmly, glistening tears in her eyes, "I was wrong, huh?"

"Hm?" EVE was a bit confused, "You just realized that?"

"Yes...humans are doing just fine...I was just so caught up in my great grandfather's dying wish that I forgot to slow down and smell the roses..." she felt herself beginning to black out, "...I always wanted to see the Earth heal, and now I have..."

"Well great." EVE shook her head in exasperation. Nos was taking a lot longer than she expected, "If you had've realized that when I told you directly to your face, I might've let you live."

"...you did what you had to..." Forthright replied, "...and...Ruby? I'm so sorry...I'm such an idiot for letting my anger blind me...I'm glad you found a family..."

Ruby tried to look angry, but she found herself becoming sad, "Sh-shut up! You never loved me! I-I hate you!"

"...I know..." Forthright's peaceful smile didn't waver as her voice got weaker, "...you're all happy, and that's all that matters...maybe Grampapa didn't realize what was best for the Earth..."

"Hhhaaappee?" WALL-E asked.

"...yes..." Forthright gasped for breath, "...I-I am happy...I had a good run, just like Grampapa..." she felt the last bits of life drain from her body, "...and now...I'll get to join him..."

Those were her final words as she fell limp and her eyes opened, glassy as the morning sky.

"We did it..." EVE realized.

"It's too bad she didn't realize that sooner..." Leah said.

Nos pulled away from Forthright, his expression still one of manic rage, but he stayed still.

"Oh well." Rio said, "Ya win some ya lose some, amiright?"

Leah hit her sister.

"Ow!" Rio rubbed the spot on her arm, "What!?"

They suddenly heard a blood-curling scream.

"Aya!" EVE gasped. It seemed that Forthright's slave-bots hadn't gotten the memo and were still attacking. The girls hurried to destroy them.

"AYA!" EVE screamed, "NO!"

"Aya...?" Nos mumbled in a distorted voice. He looked around, recognizing the name. His manic red eyes finally met her yellow ones.

She had been punctured through her heart, the rain water seeping deep into her system. She was sparking dangerously, her eyes flickering on and off. She struggled to stay awake.

Immediately, Nos' red shell played in reverse, coming back around him and un-shattering before fading away. He came to violently.

 ** _"AAAYAAAAA!"_**

He dashed to her side, his cry echoing throughout the clearing sky. He pulled the sharp object from her, watching the battery acid mix with the water, "NO! DON'T DIE! _PLEASE_ DON'T DIE!"

"N-Nos..." she grabbed him weakly as he gently held her in his arms, "...you have to kiss me..."

"What!?"

"I don't want to die...b-before..." her screen flickered off.

"No..." he watched one of his own tears fall onto her cracked display, "Aya! AYA! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

EVE scanned her sister, "No..."

"Can we save her!?" Nos exclaimed, "We can save her, right!?"

EVE felt a sob shake her body, "She's going to die..."

"Aya!?" Rio shook her, "DON'T DO THIS, AYA! IF YOU DIE WHO'S GOING TO TEASE ME!? HUH!? WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"Rio..." EVE pulled her back and Rio began to sob into her shoulder.

"No...she can't die...not Aya..." she cried, "Not Aya!"

Nos felt the world spinning around him as the family gathered around and cried, including WALL-E. His sobs were the most heart-wrenching of them all.

"Aya..." he held her close, his tears mixing with her battery acid. It was too late. No amount of repairs would be able to save her.

She would die before the sun came out again.

He suddenly got an idea, "Eve?"

"What?" she replied tearfully.

"I can save her..."

"You can..." EVE realized what he was talking about, "No! Don't do that!"

"It's the only way!" Nos' eyes flashed angrily, "I'm not letting her die!"

"You can save her!?" Rio exclaimed, "Do it! I don't want to lose her!"

"Nos! Wait!" EVE hugged WALL-E close to her, "That might be _worse_ than dying! What would it feel like for her!? Have you really thought this through!?"

"No, but-!" Nos growled as his optics glowed again, "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! SHE GAVE ME A REAL REASON TO LIVE, AND I'M NOT LETTING SOME MANIAC TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Nos blinked, returning his eyes to normal, "I'm going to do it anyway, but I'd rather do it with your permission! Will you let me save her or not!?"

EVE knew she had to decide soon. Aya's final moment in life was drawing closer by the second.

"Fine. Do it."

Nos nodded, "Thank you. This shouldn't take long." he sank his fangs into the caving metal on Aya's neck, biting down as hard as he could. He drained what little was left of her power and then inserted the venom, that dangerous foreign line of code that would alter her inner programming forever. He only hoped her memories would stay intact through the transformation.

 **01110110 01100001 01101101 01110000 01101001 01110010 01101001 01110011 01101101**

The code went through his head over and over again. He was painfully aware of what he was doing to her, but he kept going, pouring the code into her body. A virus that would seize her and twist her into something else entirely. But he wasn't willing to let her die. He knew what he was doing, and Forthright's battery had given him more energy than he'd need for the next week, so he had full control (besides, he had already been feral, so he didn't have the juice to do it again).

Finally, he yanked his fangs out, grimacing at the ugly wound left behind, "She'll be fine now. We just need to get her a steady flow of power."

"Right." EVE gestured with her head, WALL-E still in her arms, "To the repair ward!"


	18. Chapter 18

Aya felt something swirl around inside of her, all logic and reasoning thrown out the window as she realized how much it _hurt._ It uncomfortably grabbed her, getting in her head and her robotic organs. She tightened her fists in the dark, everything glitching around in her nightmare world. The pain spread like a fire, starting with her bite wounds and travelling down, getting stronger and sharper and scarier. Aya cried out until her head vibrated, wishing the pain would stop, wishing with every drop of the acid in her body that she would just die already so she wouldn't have to feel this kind of gripping agony.

She was cold. So cold she could feel all the liquid in her body freezing into ice. She shivered violently. How can something freeze like snow and burn like fire at the same time!? Nothing felt right, everything hurt, everything was frozen and on fire at the same time, it was by far the worst experience she'd ever faced. Her fists tightened and her throat burned, her fingertips turning into hard dead ice. She finally found her way out of the darkness in the form of a blinding light.

She felt a scream tear through her body as she woke up, seeing the familiar walls of the repair ward around her.

"Aya!?" Nos held her carefully, "Are you alright!? How do you feel!?"

Something still wasn't clicking. The pain was gone, but her back was sore and her throat was dry. Did she even have a throat? It was hard to tell in the fuzz of her vision.

"Aya?" Nos looked into her eyes, "Can you hear me?"

She didn't respond, instead feeling something odd; thirst. An overwhelming thirst for something. Power? Electricity? She was still half-asleep.

Nos tried to call to her again, "Aya? Can you speak?"

She suddenly lunged for him, piercing his neck with her fingers and creating an energy-absorption field around them, pulling the energy out with her face right next to it. She instantly felt relieved. Nos felt the pain and the draining of energy and realized what was happening.

"Well, that was fast." Nos rolled his eye, "Of course you would need that the second you woke up."

Aya slowed, coming to a kind of realization as she pulled away, "Nos? Is that you? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, calm down." he reassured, "I'm fine. You just did what instinct told you."

"I'm sorry!" she repeated, "I don't know what came over me!"

Nos laughed, his hand over the wound on his slender neck, "I should have expected that, really. It was more my fault than yours."

Aya looked at her fingers, which were coated with Nos' servo-fluid, "D-Did I...?"

"Yes, little one, you bit me." he replied, "But it's okay. It doesn't take long to get used-!"

"I'M A VAMPIRE! OH MY GOSH I'M A VAMPIRE! I'M A BLOOD-SUCKING CREATURE OF THE NIGHT! IT'S LIKE THAT STUPID BOOK ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Aya!" he grabbed her and turned her towards him, "For pete's sake! Calm yourself! It's fine, you're okay!"

"No it's not fine!" she panicked, "I just _bit_ you and I don't even have a _mouth!_ That makes so little sense on it's own but then I started sucking your energy and will I have to do that forever this is like-!"

Nos sighed as she kept rambling. He realized that this was going to be difficult to explain, and even more so to teach her how to live like this. She kept going on about characters from an old book series named after how the sky works and the child they had that was half and half. He didn't even understand most of what she was saying.

A sly grin came over his face as he got an idea.

"-and even more so Renesmee grew up so fast-!" she was silenced when Nos pressed his lips to her screen, a spark lighting between them.

She let her eyes close before Nos pulled away, still holding her protectively, "Wow..."

"You did tell me you didn't want to die before you were kissed." he smiled, "How could I say no to something like that?"

She was about to say something, but she didn't know how to word her question.

"Listen. I take back what I said last night." he replied, "My servo-pump had never beat so fast than when I looked at you, scared and dying. It twisted painfully in my chest when you fell unconscious, and stopped beating entirely when Eve told me you were going to die. I realized that if I was to continue living, it had to be by your side. You've officially stolen me, Eve Probe Two, Aya. I am _madly_ in love with you."

Aya's electric-pace quickened, "Y-you really mean that?"

"With all my soul." he nuzzled her forehead gently, "I've never been more sure about anything. I wish to be with you for all eternity."

"Nos..." Aya rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't know what to say..."

"How about, 'I love you too'? That works fine."

She giggled, "Ah...I love you too, Nos-4a-2..."

They stayed this way until EVE ordered everyone together several hours later, so they could begin the operation that would make the humans independant from the Axiom once and for all.

Operation: Independance.

* * *

 **One Month Later...**

"I'll get there first!" Aya called as she zoomed away, her pale yellow wings spreading out to catch the wind.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Nos chased after her relentlessly, "You got a head start!"

"Because you weren't fast enough!" Aya waved her fingers next to her head, "Bleh!"

He knew if she had a tongue, it'd be wiggling at him. He stuck his own tongue out, "Alright! You asthed for it!"

"Oh no!" Aya realized, "I take it back! Uncle uncle!"

"Too late!" he finally grabbed her and pinned her underneath him, running his tongue underneath her head.

"AH!" Aya shivered, her arms in the air, "Nos! I said no licking!"

"I can' help it!" he replied, "You're too delicious!"

"Ew! Cut that out!"

"Alright, that's enough you too." EVE set WALL-E down next to her, "We're supposed to be expanding the borders, remember?"

"Right. O' courth." Nos retracted his tongue and helped his beloved stand, "Where's it gonna be this time?"

"Right here." EVE drew a line with her finger in the dirt, "We'll go all the way around and then circle back to town. Rio should be arriving any minute with the seeds."

"Speak of the devil!" Rio set a giant sack down in front of her, leaning on it, "Whew. Let's start planting!"

Aya gasped, "Look, Nos! It's our house!"

"Yes, it's getting quite close to the border." he replied.

"Sure. Ignore the witty one." Rio grumbled, "Where are the houses gonna be?"

"Right here, here, and here." EVE pointed to the map she'd brought, "Huh. At this rate, we can bring Yonkers back to life within the next fifty years!"

"Woohoo!" WALL-E cried.

"Not that again..." Ruby rolled her eyes, "You mention that movie again I'm going to-!"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" EVE exploded, "Let's just get to work! You can start over here, Babe."

"I'm here!" Leah set down a giant jug of water, "Let's do this!"

So they got to work, planning out where the next houses would be, making little areas for crops, and determining how many they would need to build by the time the seniors graduated from the new high school. There were a lot of eager minds there for sure.

"Hey Nos?" Aya asked while she spread carrot seeds around. WALL-E and Nos' hands were really good at tilling the soil.

Nos looked up, "What is it, Love?"

"Remember when you let me into your room and I did a little snooping?"

"I try not to."

Aya laughed, "I couldn't help but come across something interesting."

"Which thing? The John Cena magazine?"

"No, not that." Aya replied, "Hello Dolly made me think of it."

"Oh. Is it my old copy of Nosferatu?" he guessed.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"I was named after that movie." he replied, "It was a movie Zurg liked to watch when he wasn't trying to blow up Star Command."

"Really? Everyone has good in them, huh?"

"Yeah." Nos kept digging up the dry dirt, "Even me."

"Especially you." Aya corrected, "But, that was close."

He laughed, "You want to watch it?"

"Nosferatu? Of course I do! You have a VHS Player?"

"What. Wall-E has one. That surprises you?"

"No no, not that." she moved on to potatoes, "I just couldn't find it."

"It's under my bed." he said quizzically, "Did you really not think to look there?"

Aya shrugged, "It was dark."

He shook his head, "You silly girl..."

 _"Anyway._ After this whole thing is wrapped up, I would very much like to watch it. I've always been a fan of silent films."

"Hm." Nos watched WALL-E hand a small flower he'd found to EVE, "Is it because of those two?"

"That's part of it." she said, "It's just so cool seeing people communicate without sound."

"It's easy to rely on sound." he agreed, "Alright, we'll watch it tonight."

"Yay!"

He loved her enthusiasm. Kids these days couldn't appreciate old things the way the old robots did.

He went back to his work. He was really lucky to have his family.


End file.
